


Roommates

by blankdblank



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Falling In Love, Random Encounters, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: After a terrible day a fated accident brings Richard into the path of the absurdly impossible woman of his dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

_ This bed is Heavenly,  _ the thought swam through Richard’s mind as he slowly slid into consciousness, wrapped in a warm cocoon in this nearly empty apartment, his body relaxing deeper into his pillow as a gentle group of fingertips slid across the back of his neck to the dip between his shoulders urging a content rumbling hum from deep in his chest. 

Each breath drawing in and releasing the scent of green apples, all triggering memories from his childhood, years of stealing small cuttings from future pies and desserts in his hopes of becoming a ninja, the unnoticed disappearances confirming his qualification for the job, one he unfortunately would never claim but his fondness for the fruit still intact after all these years. Through his deep breaths the arm curled around his lower back came to his attention as the fingers curled then straightened again as a soft grumble came from under him followed by the shifting of shoulders disturbing his makeshift pillow before the legs curled around his right leg lifted higher as the body under him inched more under his, searching for a warmer spot before the legs tightened and relaxed again. 

His breaths lightened as the forehead against his nuzzled his drawing a smirk to his face at the hum that followed as she relaxed again as his arms curled tighter around her middle, softly sliding his hand along her left side poking out from under him triggering a happy sigh from her drawing a smile across his lips.

Oh did he love this moment, the relaxing, the closeness and intimacy of it, even though you were practically strangers, it’s been such a long time since he’d had someone to snuggle with, sure he’d dated, had a few partners but rarely he’d found himself in such a moment, being so trusted, so vulnerable with someone. Normally the women he’d chosen had said they enjoyed to be cuddled but merely meant they yearned for a presence nearby, his definition forcing them past a clear line for them, sure he cared for them but he longed for the silent relaxing entwining. A few moments here and there stolen, mostly in sleep but only to be pushed away from his weight or the heat radiating from his large frame, even attempting to draw them across him in hopes of that being more acceptable for them only to have them turn away from him and claim their now frozen former spots triggering another lonely bout of insomnia.

..

Yet here he found himself curled so tightly in the arms of an impossibly comfortable yet slightly absurd woman he’d only met the night before on what could have been arguably the worst day he’d had in years, waking to a smoke alarm in his hotel after only three hours of sleep, grabbing his things only to be rushed to another hotel for another few hours of sleep on their carpet as the bed was far more suited to someone without any joints or being over 5 feet tall, normally he could just curl his large frame to fit along the small mattresses offered but with the jagged springs cutting into his body he preferred the floor.

From there a flight surrounded by two men who mistook him for another actor, Hugh Jackman, flattering but quickly agitating as both started arguing across his body at which Marvel characters could easily take down Wolverine and why he shouldn’t have chosen ‘That Redhead’ to fall for, three hours of head throbbing arguments later they’d finally landed.

He eagerly grabbed his small bag, thankful he didn’t have any to check since it was only a few days trip and he’d stuck to the bare essentials, making his way to the exit attempting for a taxi only to have a swarm of cameras flock into his sights allowing another group of people to claim all of them. As the guards came out to help him gain a ride home an exhausted sigh escaped him as the cab finally started the long drive, riding as far as it would take him, heading through the gently falling raindrops to a short subway ride, later he’d claimed another to drive him the rest of the way as the rain came down heavier. His eyes scouring the now abandoned streets around them, he wasn’t a native to this city, let alone the country, but he knew this was not the way to get where he was going, his eyes falling back to the driver whose eyes kept darting from his phone back to the street, several times insisting this was not the correct way and that he should get off of his phone, especially in this weather.

A loud screech and a soft thud ending his last attempt to straighten the driver out, gripping his bag out of instinct he shot out of the cab to assist the person who’d been hit, the door closing behind him, his entire body going rigid blinking through the rain at the sight of the drenched woman standing kicking the front left fender screaming, “DAMNIT JASON!!” Her long curly Raven hair bouncing around her as the water poured from tip to end, flailing from her quick jump, turn and the kick that followed before coming to a stop on her quickly rising chest. The auburn sweater clinging to her curves showing the dips in her sides that poured out into wide hips and toned legs wrapped in soaking wet jeans ending with the toes of converse hanging out from under the hem.

The window rolling down a few inches as the driver replied, “Sorry bout that, gotta fare.” Before the cab jolted forward and sped out of sight, a silent stammer escaped Richard soon muffled by a loud clap of thunder as the Woman turned and darted away, her hair flailing about her as she did and through all this his body abandoned reason and charged after her, wrapping the strap of his bag around his torso as he ran after her.

For once wearing a more relaxed outfit, sweater, jeans and his favorite sneakers, the rain quickly coating him, blinking the drops out of his eyes while sheets poured through his hair across his face trickling down until his entire outfit was clinging to him even under his thick jacket, a brown blob darted past the Woman forcing her to turn and chase after it, a muffled shout coming from her as another rumble of thunder erupted around them blocking out the pounding of their feet. Finally his cries to her being audible as she slid to a stop diving under a low awning, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” Panting as he slid to a stop behind her eyeing her for any sort of injury before glancing around to gauge their location, sighing again at the additional dozen blocks she’d just added to his trip to his next hotel.

All breath escaping him as she turned, raising a massive Saint Bernard into her arms, its fur laying down from the weight of the rain, curiously enough gently gripping a cabbage in its mouth, his eyes widening as they fell on her, under the solid black eyebrows laid a set of purple eyes, flashing into his sight reflecting the streak of lightning scratching across the sky behind him before slipping back into the darkness around both of them. Her voice ringing through the following silence after a blinding smile paired with her glowing eyes shot back into view as another flash went through the sky, “I’m fine, thank you.”

A step forcing itself from him, something inside him urging every inch of him to get closer to her, his head lowering in hopes of carrying his voice possibly clearer to her nearly a foot shorter than her, “You just got hit by a car!!”

The giggle that followed brought a smirk to his face followed by a tremor through his body as another loud rumble of thunder echoed around them, “Not the first time. You should get home, it’s going to start hailing soon.”

His head tilting slightly as an eyebrow lifted, “How could you possibly..” *Crash!!*

“Just call it a hunch.” Giggling as she turned and headed to leave.

His feet carrying him after you, silently following after in hopes of you leading him to a more populated area, his mind racing as he watched you from his spot two paces behind her, noting each inch of her frame bouncing and swaying through her movements as the dog in her arms aimlessly wagged its tail in a sow sweeping motion. Finally reaching a subway entrance his smile returned, both descending the stairs, his eyes locked on her as he drew closer to catch her in case she slipped, escaping the rain finally sliding his hand through his hair and short beard shadowing her as her voice came back into his hearing as the pounding of the rain left his ears.  _Damnit, what, has she been speaking this whole time?_

Passing the massive map and each chance to gain his bearings only to focus on this strange woman, shadowing her onto the subway as her voice morphed into some unintelligible angelic mumble as his eyes took in her lightened features, the movement of her lips entrancing him only to be freed as she faced him with a small smile as a gleam slid across her purple eyes. The pause in her speaking triggered a small panic in him,  _Damnit, Damnit, what the hell do I say???_  His panic ceasing as a small smile slid onto his face as a breathy chuckle escaped him, relaxing entirely as her eyes crinkled with a large smile as another giggle escaped her while turning to face a tall dark man entering in an thick leather jacket, flicking back his rain soaked leather jacket nodding to her kicking out his right boot covered foot to meet hers in an odd secret handshake before stroking the dogs’ head, a large smirk falling on her as his deep voice escaped him, “Hey there Sunshine, I see Lancelot has been out seeking a challenger again.”

Richard shifted on his feet a small smile forcing its way to his face as the large man glanced up and nodded at him before whispering something to her in a different language, only to smile at her again as she replied in the same foreign tongue before he turned to take his seat, another two stops later she left the train with her new shadow. The water from Richard’s skin dripping slowly into a small puddle around him matching yours, covered in a thin layer of water as his wet clothes hung tight against him, mentally preparing himself for the rain again, his eyes scanning around to find another empty street corner before her eyes met his again, “You’ve got no way back do you?”

His eyes now blinking to try and force the water out again, “I was hoping for a taxi.”

She giggled again forcing another smile to his face, “Well you won’t find one here in this weather, after the hail has stopped I can drive you where you like.”

He took another step closer, “What hail?”

She giggled again turning and nodding her head to the side, “Come on, you look hungry.”

..

Once again trailing her steps accepting the spot he’d placed himself in, through this all though never regretting it, for months now it had been a long string of routines that were filled with interviews and meetings that bored him to no end though he’d never admit it. But with her he’d felt something, not a spark but more a switch flipping, unwilling to leave her side in hopes of learning what this could possibly be. Running his hand through his hair and beard as she bounded up the steps to the large door of a large stone encased apartment building, pausing when she reached it glancing up at him turning her hips, “My front left pocket, could you grab they keys please?”

He nodded, “Of course.” Gently sliding his fingers in her pocket scooping the key ring out grabbing the key she’d pointed out before unlocking the door and guiding it open for her, his eyes falling to the dog again expecting her to set it down only to see her bound up the large set of stairs before them, drawing her key from the lock, shutting the door behind him to rush up the stairs behind her. “How heavy is that dog?”

She glanced back at him with a small smirk, “Nearly a hundred pounds.”

She turned forward again as his lips parted for a moment, “Why don’t you just set it down?”

Another angelic giggle escaped her lighting his face again, “He’ll only bolt if I do.”

“What about the lift then? Why not take that?”

“Power will be out soon.”

“How do you figure that?” getting only another giggle in return.

.

Her feet leaving the stairs to follow the hallway leading to a door a few feet from a corner, clearing her throat, “Oh Bridge Keeper?”

A small child’s voice ringing out on the other side of the dark red door, “Stop. Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see.”

A large smile grew on his face recognizing the quote, “Ask me the questions, Bridge Keeper. I am not afraid.”

Another louder child’s voice rang out, “What… is your name?”

“My name is Sir Lancelot of Camelot.”

The shrill voice of a much younger child came next, “What… is your quest?”

“To seek the Holy Grail.”

The first speaking out again, “What… is your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

The Door opened to reveal three small children all smiling widely, “Go on. Off you go.”

She stepped inside as the dog’s tail wagged eagerly at spotting the children, “Oh, thank you. Thank you very much.”

 .

The small children all smiling up at Richard allowing him to enter as well, sliding in with a large smile eyeing the Woman lower the dog to the ground, who happily trotted over to a large dog bed coated on towels, spinning in a small circle and laying down curling the cabbage under his head between his front paws and drifting into a nap as she turned to the small group of children with a large smile. Each gently gripping her clothes to feel the water coming from them, “Got your candles and lamps?”

They all nodded, “Yes!”

The smallest sounding out, “Even moved the dressers to cover the windows.”

She smiled down at them, “Good.”

A tall man headed out of the kitchen smiling at her tossing a small towel over his shoulder pulling her in for a hug as she slid around the small children, “Don’t worry Sis, we’ve got everything ready, thank you again for hunting down our giant thief over there.” Glancing at the large dog then back, “Any clue on where he finds them yet?”

“Not a clue, spotted him leaving the subway station, so no telling.”

His eyes darting to Richard with a smirk, “I see you found a Dwarf King on your quest for our Knight.” Offering his hand with a chuckle and a large smile, “Jo.”

Richard couldn’t help but smile as she turned to face him again, accepting the hand, “Pleasure to meet you.” Dropping the hand as he was introduced to each of the children before following her to the door again after she’d hugged each of them passing out pecks to each and one on the cheek to her brother while the children hugged Richard’s legs before running away with giggles to go play again, their giggles muffled as you both were in the hall again. 

.

After another two sets of stairs your trip ended at another deep red door, this time however the floor only having two doors instead of the nine from the former floor, his mind racing as he held the key ring out for you,  _Damnit, focus, what is she saying?_  His eyes meeting her lips realizing he’d ignored her speech once more, sending her a small smile before she giggled again unlocking and opening the door.

The large apartment even darkly lit, rang out as home, practically identical in the layout to his favorite small bookshop in his hometown in England, the cherry wooden floors with dark wooden arches and beams crossing the ceilings marking the breaks in the rooms with a small bricked fireplace and cutout nook with shelves lining the walls coated in books. His eyes dropping to find her smirking up at him finally hearing her voice through his flooding memories, “Hungry?”

His voice coming out in barely over a whisper, “Yes, yes I am.”

She smirked up at him, “Put your things where you like, I’ll get you some dry clothes first.” Disappearing into one of the two rooms and returning with a large t shirt and thick sweats, holding up against him before he accepted them and headed into the bathroom she’d pointed out.

Glancing at his refection in the mirror after rubbing his face grabbing a towel from the small closet inside to dry off as he stripped after emptying his pockets, searching his bag and happily finding his last dry pair of briefs and socks pulling those on before slipping the borrowed clothes on and heading out with his wet things.

His eyes locking on her right away as he exited, returning a smile for hers, “Here, let’s try to get those dry before the power shuts off.” Leading him to the laundry room to toss in his clothes before starting it for him.

“Your clothes are wet too.”

Another giggle escaped him, “We should get yours dry first, mine can wait. There’s food on the table through there.” 

Following the direction you had pointed in he nodded before going to claim his seat as you went to change, going into the other room than the one you’d grabbed his set of clothes from, hoping they were your brothers’ and not some strange mans clothes you’d been left with, and absolutely not from a boyfriend, settling into the chair that was facing the whole apartment smiling down at the large bowl of jambalaya that had been served from the slow cooker on the counter. 

Scanning the room as he started eating after adjusting the location of the glass of water you’d set out for him, noting the nearly bare apartment, the large bare stand for a tv without any appliances on it with scattered empty shelves along the wall, the only personal items were to be found were a few scrapbooks and photos along the shelves on the walls and the large piano on the raised section of the floor with large arched windows behind it. The room growing dimmer as he spotted you, eyeing the large blue sweater hanging around your body triggering a heat to grow inside him, barely noticing the shorts you had on under as his eyes slid over the thick grey knee high socks and the large bunch of curls hanging around your head, closing thick blinds on the inside of the windows, locking them shut before lighting a fire in the fireplace.

Before he’d realized it you were back at the table gripping a box of matches, smiling at you again, “It’s delicious, thank you.”

You smiled up at him lighting the small oil lantern on the table beside you, “I’m glad you like it.”

His eyebrows pressed together, “Do you always chase that dog in the rain?”

Your giggle forcing another smile from him, “He doesn’t escape often, but when he does it is usually me.”

“You also mentioned that it wasn’t the first time you’d been hit by a car?”

“Jason has a habit of being on his phone when he drives.”

His voice dropped to a rumble, “Yes I noticed that, got us terribly lost that way.”

“Where are you headed?”

“_ Hotel on _”

“Wow, you’re way off. At least you didn’t have to pay that fare.” The sound of thudding starting on the other side of the windows drew his attention from her face, raising an eyebrow hearing, “Hail,” a few moments before the lights flickered out and the hum from the dryer stopped.

His eyes meeting hers again, “How did you know about the hail?”

“I do the weather on a small news channel on the weekends.”

_ Damn she is gorgeous _  the soft light from the lamp and fireplace dancing across your skin and through your eyes as you glanced up at him between bites, “Makes sense. That your only job?”

“I dance, ballet, though I’m off for this month.”

“Impressive, though with your legs I should have guessed you were a dancer.” Biting his lip for a moment,  _Great, that doesn’t make things awkward, ‘Love the legs Gorgeous’, ugh, though what I’d give to have them curled around me, especially with those thigh highs_  his heated lustful eyes rising to your face again admiring your smirk as you glanced at your bowl filling your spoon, “I didn’t catch your name, I know it’s terribly rude of me for not asking sooner.”

“Jaqi.”  _Oh that smile, settles it, I never want to leave…_ “It’s not rude, you were a bit distracted.”

A deep chuckle escaped him, “That’s putting it lightly, I still can’t believe he hit you.”

“More like I hit his hood, I jumped on when I saw him not stopping in time.”

“Still.” His eyes scanning the room again.

Catching his wandering gaze, “My Ex Roommate grabbed what he could find of value when he moved out, I didn’t have much to start with, though thankfully he couldn’t find my laptop.”

His eyes shooting wider, “Did you get your things back?”

“He’d pawned them already, but I got a settlement before he was taken to jail, he was trying to earn enough to escape some warrant. But I have what I need.”

“It is an incredible flat, looks like an old bookstore I used to hide in back home.”

Another adorably sparkling smile from you warming his heart making his grow in return, “Thank you. I had a feeling it would suit walls covered in books.”

 .

Through the second helpings your conversation continuing, asking her each and every question he could think of, feeling himself willingly sinking deeper and deeper for her, grabbing his bare dishes and adding them to the sink to hers before joining her in the living room on the large stack of pillows and cushions forming a makeshift couch in place of the one she’d lost, easing through the next few hours until a rack of yawns violently forced their way out of his body.

“You can take the bed, doesn’t sound like the storm’s died down enough yet.”

“I can’t take your bed. I can sleep out here.”

Through his stern expression another smile slid through at your next giggle, “Well I can’t have you sleeping out here. You need the support more than I do, besides I was raised better than to leave a guest out on the floor.”

“I was raised better than to leave you on the floor. It’s your flat, you get the bed.”

You rolled your eyes letting out a sigh, “Fine, we’re just going to have to share then. It’s a California King so you should be able to stretch out on it, I don’t take much space, at least I don’t think I do.”

He smirked at you, “As long as you’re not on the floor.” Standing as you did, helping you blow out the few lanterns around the room before turning the switches to off and unplugging the appliances in the kitchen and following as you grabbed the last carrying it in the room, throwing the two extra blankets over the thick comforter and sliding into the right side of the bed, leaving him unable to hide his smirk eyeing your thighs peeking out from under the large sweater. Walking around to the left side he slid under the covers feeling the heat already under them as the room around them drew colder, his eyes adjusting to the dark as you’d blown out the lantern before choosing your sleeping positions.

..

Soft rainfall echoed through the room as another long breath was heard from her while her nose slid the length of his earning another smile grow before dropping as you spoke, silently dreading the possibility of having to avoid his contact, “There’s a clock behind my head, can you read the time?”

His head carefully lifting so his lips wouldn’t brush yours, “5:27, I can..” His words fading as you let out a muffled whine gripping his thigh with yours tightly keeping your arm behind his neck pulling him back to you, a large smile claiming him as he carefully laid his head back down into its former spot.

“The heat won’t turn on for another two hours and you’re so warm.”

He chuckled settling down more around you puling you in closer letting out a happy sigh at your wish not to move, “I’m surprised, normally with my Exes they’d all try to squirm away when I got like this.”

Loosening your grip on his thigh as he slid you farther under him so your leg could curl around him tighter, “Must have been out of their minds.”

He chuckled, “I’m not going to be dragged out of bed by anyone am I?”

“No, last boyfriend I had was right after high school. And my brother’s gonna be busy all day.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“Just two of them, both chose other girls..”

Whatever his reaction he couldn’t gage what it was exactly, his chest twitched as he let out this chuckling snort, his eyes shot open in shock while his face lit up bright red heating warmer as your chest started shaking and bouncing under him before giggles finally escaped you turning into a growing deep laughter following a gasping squeak as you drew in a breath, covering your mouth with your hand in a failed attempt to muffle and silence your laughter. 

Through the past night he’d tried to get you to laugh, hoping to see your full smile, and here he found himself propped up on his elbow watching as he’d reduced you to a bouncing pile of chuckles beneath him, his face cooling as he watched your face light up no longer embarrassed, merely curious at how to repeat the foreign sound to produce that same reaction.

Another gasping breath found you as from under your hand he heard a squeaking apology between laughs while a stray tear slid down your cheek, “I’m sorry, that was..I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone do anything close to a snort at something I’ve said before.”

He chuckled wiping your cheek as your laughter finally died to your now steadying breaths before laying himself back into your former position, smiling again as you curled back around him, “No apology needed, honestly I’ve never made that sound before, but I just can’t believe anyone would choose someone else over you, let lone two people.”

“I’m not going to have some woman chasing me down the street for letting you stay over am I?”

He chuckled again, “No, haven’t had a relationship in a few years, so no takers since then?” Doing his best to keep the eager tone out of his voice as knots and butterflies sprouted in the pit of your stomach.

“Only a few less than honorable attempts at asking me out.”

“Less than honorable?” His voice vibrating through your shoulder and against your neck as you pressed your forehead to his adjusting your nose to rest under his forcing the corner of his lips to flick upwards.

“Meaning, they only wanted a one night stand.”

“Hmm. You don’t seem the kind to approach for a one night stand.”

“You’d be surprised, apparently I give off a very ‘one night’ vibe to a lot of guys.”

His arm slowly snaking back under you as you arched your back to help him before lowering again as his hand had found its former spot, “I’m not crushing you?”

Your leg adjusting around his hips inching to cover you more, “No, you make a lovely heated snuggling blanket.”

Another rumbling chuckle came from him again, “That’s a very flattering comment, you’d be the first to enjoy it though, all my Exes said they enjoyed cuddling, but having a foot pressed to your shin from across the bed is not cuddling in my opinion. Or my last Ex who only wanted to have just our elbows touch during movies, wouldn’t even let me curl my arm around her back or shoulders, never once used me as a pillow either.”

“Oh now that’s just shameful, and an entire waste of time. If anyone’s with you they should take it to their advantage for as many snuggles and squeezes as you’d allow.”

He chuckled again, “And I suppose you’re merely taking advantage now?”

You swore you could feel his smirk growing against your shoulder, “Can’t remember the last time I got to snuggle with anyone since my brother and I were little.”

A breathy chuckle escaped him while he nestled loser to you happily, “I suppose I may just keep you then.”

His skin crawling practically as a knot formed in his stomach until he heard you giggle again, “For what exactly, snuggling emergencies?”

He chuckled back, “Something like that. I am moving to New York for work. I will be needing a snuggle buddy for being so far from my family.”

Giggling again, “Well then I accept the job offer for your personal snuggling buddy, no worries for discretion, not many people for me to tell anyway, besides if I advertise someone may think they could just steal the job away.”

He chuckled again, “Not a chance for anyone else.”

“So where have you looked for places to stay?”

His arms curled tighter as he sighed above you, “Have an appointment to meet with a realtor today, any choices from you for good places to stay?”

“Not really my field, just lucked into this place after my Uncle moved to Iceland.”

“Are you busy today?”

“No, nothings planned for today.”

His voice raising hopefully, “Would you mind terribly helping me choose a place, I’m dreadful when it comes to choosing places, normally my Mum or Brother would come to help or I’d end up in a box somewhere.”

You gigged again, “I guess, though I’m a bit unqualified for taking things from a tall persons perspective, I’ll be leaving that bit to you.”

Chuckling again, “Not a problem.” His head shifting as the dryer was heard turning back on and the heater switch on, “Guess the power’s finally back up.”

“You’ll have a dry set of clothes for the house hunting, or is it not houses?”

“Filming will probably be for maybe a year possibly two if it draws longer, so just apartments for now.”

.

Staying in bed as long as he could manage to keep you, finally relenting as you slid out to reach for your phone, eyeing the dip In your back and the top of your bare thighs peeking out from under the blanket, spotting the small bumps rising over your bare skin from the cold, chuckling as he slid over to curl across your back then pulling the covers over his back, warming you while you scrolled through you alerts mumbling, “No I am not going to your damn recital becka..”

He chuckled from on top of you as he rubbed his cheek against your upper back, “What sort of recital and just what has this Becka done to ensure your wrath?”

“Ugh, this woman from my Brother’s job, wants to date him, has this laugh like a hyena with a blowhorn, and she wears this perfume, just a cloud of lavender swirling around her, fills the room when she’s there.”

A loud laugh coming from him, “Ok, the laugh I get but the lavender?”

“I’m allergic to lavender.”

“Hmm, I will remember that.” Sliding his hands over your back, fingers trailing around the dips in your sides.

“Let’s go check your clothes.”

He chuckled allowing you up, eyeing your figure again as you climbed to your feet before crawling to the edge of the bed and standing near your side sliding his hand down his chest to brush his borrowed shirt down, the quick glimpse of the small strip of dark hair leading from his belly button down urging your need to turn and lead the way to the laundry room across from the kitchen. Kneeling down to pull out his clothes into your lap as his hands reached down to grab them from you, folding them back as he checked the scent with a smirk, “They smell like apples.”

You smiled up at him adding the last of his socks from the dryer to the pile of unfolded clothes shutting the door by bumping It shut with your thigh, “Apples and mango, sorry it’s my detergent.”

He chuckled smiling brightly at you, “It’s not a bad thing, I like it.”

Your eyes shifting away to the kitchen as your stomach clenched from hunger, feeling a pair of eyes shifting over you while you pulled out the ingredients, starting to whip up two omelets, smirking at him as he grabbed the knife to help with the dicing before sliding the cuttings over to you for you to add. Pulling out another set of dishes and utensils with a growing smirk at having to bend down to see the lower shelves collecting the plates and glasses before adding the juice he found in the fridge, pouring out what he’d assumed was a good level before recapping and returning it. 

Returning to find you serving the meal and claiming his seat with another smile at you as you slipped back into a comfortable conversation before heading to change. Pulling on a light blue button down shirt and his jeans from the day before adding his jeans and dried sneakers as he headed for the 2 nd  bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair and beard then returning to fill his pockets again as he filled his newly dried bag and turning to see you coming out of your room.

Eyes trailing over your teal long sleeve shirt with a pair of dark black jeans smirking as they reached your black heels then back to your face seeing the large mess of curls pooling around your face shooting you a large smile, “You don’t mind if I leave my bag here do you?”

You fired a smile at him, “Not at all.”

..

His smile staying as he followed you to the parking garage his gaze drifting across the classic mustang you led him to, “Beautiful car.”

You smiled at him across the roof as you turned and lowered yourself inside, chuckling as he joined you, pleasantly surprised at it already being back far enough for his long legs, “So where are we headed?”

Through the drive he gave you the directions he’d gotten from his phone, finally parking in the small lot and climbing out to find a very eager bubbly blonde woman in a very tight bright pink dress with tall matching heels, giving an eager squeal reaching her tiny hand to shake his rapidly as her chipper voice rang out, “Mr Armitage, a pleasure, really!!” Her smile freezing as her eyes turned to you, crinkling her nose up in a squinting smile a she shifted to shake yours, flailing your arm eagerly before dropping it, “And I must say your girlfriend is gorgeous, and I do have a few lovely apartments and a condo as well more suited for a couple such as yourself, if you’ll just hop in my car we can head right out.”

His eyes darting to yours with another smile nervously sliding his thumbs into his front pockets as you gently rubbed your shoulder whispering to him, “I think she popped my shoulder.”

He chuckled, “She seems eager to make a sale.” Holding the door open for you to climb in the backseat of the large SUV before climbing in the front, holding his smile as she rambled away about the various apartments she’d be showing you today.

.

Through each apartment her voice grew more and more eager for the sale, happily showing you each upscale, modern and open location, and allowing you both to wander through them, each time you’d given more than flattering approval only to be shot down by him, leading to his request as the realtor got called back to her office for a meeting, to ask if he could stay with you again that night to which you agreed as you drove him back, “So what was wrong with the last one?”

“Didn’t feel right. Something about the lights.”

“I thought they looked nice.”

.

After a short trip to the store which ended with him piling the cart full of his favorite foods and snacks mixing them with yours, an idea crept into your mind as he avoided the topic of apartment shopping altogether, doing your best not to give it too much thought but as he crept the conversation back to it your suspicion grew sensing he was trying to build you up for something. “So.” His eyes darting from the large bag of chicken nuggets he’d just added to the cart, “How much is your rent?”

“$1000 a month, utilities included, why?”

 Shooting him a smile as he shifted wetting his bottom lip before drawing in a quick breath, “I know it’s a bit sudden, but do you still need a roommate?” Shooting you a practically pleading gaze.

Giggling up at him you bumped your side into his, “Had a hunch you’d be asking after the third place,  _you_ could curl up in that fireplace.” Giggling as he chuckled while running a hand over the back of his neck.

“My Agent though it would be better to choose the far pricier places for better exposure or something, none of them really felt right though.”

“If you want to, I certainly have the room, for everything but that.” Pointing at the second cake he was eyeing, chuckling again leaving it on the shelf then curling his arm around your back as another man eyed you from across the display, your eyes darting across to see the man fleeing from Richard’s glare with a giggle, tugging on his belt along his hip, “Come on Snuggles.” A large smile filling his face, keeping his arm around you through the rest of your trip, paying for it all and helping you load it in then carry it all up putting it away.

.

Through the next few days he’d asked you along to pick out new furniture to fill your empty apartment, starting with the long debate over couches, leading to both of you draping across nearly all of them before settling on a large sectional coming with a large cushioned foot rest then choosing a couple of large armchairs for the small book nook along with a small desk for his laptop and papers for work, unable to choose leaving the final decision to you then adamantly insisting on getting one for your laptop as well. Your last stop the mattress store, facing each mattress with the same dismissive tone from the apartment search, reluctantly deciding on one exactly the same as yours at your insistence with a huff from him, unwilling to force him from your bed but knowing he’d eventually need one of his own, especially for his future dates if he wished.

Through the ride back shifting aimlessly in his seat, your giggle drawing his attention, “It’s only a mattress not a deadbolt on the door, you wanted a snuggle buddy, it’s the same mattress for both of our rooms.”

He smirked and glanced over at you, “Good, thank you, really, for letting me rent the room, and the snuggling, I really couldn’t imagine staying out here all alone.”

Smiling at him at the next light, “Well as long as you don’t mind being shadowed by a group of giggling children from time to time you certainly won’t be lacking for company.” Turning back to the road.

“That won’t be a problem at all, I love children, my nephew’s part of the reason I’ll be missing home so much. He’ll be in school when I get back.”

“So when is the rest of your stuff coming?”

“I have a flight back tomorrow at noon so I can finish packing and pass it to the shipping company, then one more appearance in LA before flying back to New York, when would we be able to meet with the landlord to add my name to the lease?”

“Texted him earlier, he’ll be there when we get back.” Spotting his growing smile as he watched the road before you.

..

Claming the two seats before the small desk in the cramped office after the tall man with a large curled mustache shook both your hands before claiming his chair grabbing your file and the small stack of papers for Richard to fill out as he informed you of the upcoming repairs and inspections he was having later that month before drifting into a lengthy conversation about his Granddaughter Eloise who had apparently invited you and your Brother along with his children to her next birthday party. His eyes shifting back to Richard with a small smile grabbing the papers as Richard asked, “So is there a charge for this?”

The Landlord smirked back at him raising his mustache, “No, Jaqi here has been a more than exemplary tenant, and after her last roommate, which was mostly my fault, I’m sure she’s had better judgment on the right roommate for her. Besides she’s already paid the full years rent.”

Richards eyes shifted to meet yours as you said, “Years nearly up in a few months, don’t worry about it.”

After adding the copies of his information to your file he’d received the extra set of keys to the mailbox, apartment and front door to the building before you headed up to your apartment, choosing the elevator this time at his request, he leaned in the corner facing you, “About the rent, I’d still like to pay half.”

You shifted to face him, “I’m sure we can work something out.”

Letting out a deep sigh he eyed you again, “I suppose I could pay for food and help with gas when we go out places.” Flinching slightly at how awkward his sentence came out.

“Just get settled, it’ll work out.” Walking through the door as it opened as he followed, still sliding his fingers along the new keys in his hand with a small smile, easing through the rest of the day curled on the large pile of cushions reading before heading once again into your room after dinner and showering. His eyes trailing over you as you exited the bathroom, still slightly wet with a towel wrapped around you as he slid past you to take his turn, quietly releasing the breath he’d held in unknowingly when he shut the door behind him. 

Quickly stripping and walking in the large glass enclosed shower you’d left running, scrubbing clean trying his best to keep his mind off of you to hurry back to join you in bed, drying off and pulling on his clean briefs and the sweats he’d borrowed the night before, tracing your figure in your tank top and small shorts your green pair of knee high socks widening his smile as you slid your way under the covers while pulling your hair back into a long braid.

Plugging in his phone and lowering himself to the mattress on the floor and sliding his way over to you allowing you to curl back around him while lowering himself on top of you once again, both easing into a comfortable spot and into sleep after you’d shut off the lights. 

Your morning going mostly the same, his gaze lingering on you through breakfast with another round of cuddling and reading until he had to head to the airport again, thanking you for the ride to the airport, the ride back alone not settling your nerves at all, he’d been spotted on your way out leading to a group of Cameramen shadowing you back home. 

Parking again then heading back to your apartment, still slightly shaking as you gathered your mail and chose the stairs in hopes of calming your nerves, finally reaching your door and heading inside. The image of him shirtless sliding closer to you in bed, through his films you’d seen him shirtless, yes, but always practically hairless, your only glimpse of the dark hair across his torso was when it peeked out from under his shirts in his role as Thorin, something about this secret side of him forcing a groan from you as the heat in your core spiked, heading to the bed and dropping down on it with your laptop.

Opening the lid and opening to your social network pages, each plastered with updates from his pages, all mostly pictures of him with you with links leading to stories about you possible relationship, all stating you’d shopped for furniture and a cart full of food with several theories at how long you could have been together and how he’d kept you hidden for long enough to get to that stage of your relationship. The last one you’d clicked led to your page on your Ballet Companies’ website and another of your pages with videos of you from your few reporting bits from your news channel filling in for a reporter’s maternity leave before finally checking your email replying to your Uncle’s latest message and starting a small lunch for yourself as your phone rang with a request from the shows director from your dance company asking if you could fill in for the night for a dancer out with the flu, agreeing before heading back to your lunch before starting your warm-up routine.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard’s mind raced as he settled into his seat for the long flight back home, drawing out his book knowing full well he’d not be able to focus at all as you’d flooded into his mind again at realizing that he’d have to spend the next few nights alone and choosing to try and focus on his brief time curled around you. Staring through the small window counting down the time until he could be back with you to set up the furniture in his new apartment, nerves crept in at the thoughts of how he’d secure a date with you when he’d returned, his mind still racing as a soft ding triggered the entire plane to buckle up and prepare for the landing. Stepping off the plane he’d eased his way through the large crowds thankful for not drawing much attention before dropping to his knees as a small boy lept and crashed into his chest for a tight hug around his neck, wrapping his around his legs to hold him in place as he stood again to hug his brother.

“So what’s this about a girlfriend?” Smirking at his younger brother.

Richard chuckled, “She’s my roommate.”

His brother nodded, “Uh huh, cuz you really, how expensive is the city that  _you_  can’t afford a place on your own?”

Richard chuckled, “That’s not it, I’ll explain on the way home.” Turning to kiss his nephews cheek as the small child spun into a long story about a frog he’d found in their garden spreading Richard’s smile wider even as it continued while he strapped him into his small booster seat in the back seat before sliding in the front after laying his bag in the back. Eventually the small child getting distracted as his story ended, pulling out his favorite toy forming his own adventure.

“So, what’s her name?” Smirking as he glanced at his brother.

“Jaqi.”

“How’d you meet?”

He chuckled, “My cab nearly ran her over in a bad storm.”

His eyes darted back to Richard, “What?!”

Richard chuckled again then further explained your first interaction, “And we’re going to be roommates.”

“Seriously, a few days and you’re just jumping in like that?”

Richard’s smile grew, “You haven’t met her, I can’t just let her go by without trying this.”

“Oh I can’t wait to hear what Mum and Dad have to say about this.” Chuckling as Richard smirked glancing out his window happily eyeing the large city rolling past them. “She’s that beautiful then?”

He glanced back to his brother smiling widely, “She feels like home.”

Locking eyes with his brother as he glanced back, smiling himself at having felt the same feeling about his Wife when he’d met her, “You should have led with that one, that changes everything.”

..

The rest of the ride filled with news of what he’d missed and that his family had gathered as many boxes as they could manage for him to pack, stopping finally when they’d reached their parent’s house, heading inside for a full lunch with group hugs and excited hums from his mother at being able to hold her not so little boy again after their short time apart.

His Mother pulling him straight to a large armchair beside hers to hear all about his news including his new lady, each of them taking turns asking what he’d learned about you and even asking if he’d seen you dance yet.

Richard’s eyebrow raised, “How did you know she’s a dancer?”

His Mother smiling as a gentle escaped her smaller frame, “Dear, you’ve both been all over the news, she really is beautiful.”

A soft chuckle escaping him as he smiled brightly at his Mother, “I haven’t seen her dance yet no, but I’m sure there are videos of her dancing online somewhere.”

His Father choosing the chair on the other side of his Wife, “So have you set plans for a date yet?”

“I’m still working on that, trying to figure it all out, the furniture we picked should get back after I do, so  was thinking maybe offering takeout or something and asking her through that, she said she’s on a month break from dancing so her nights are free.”

Mum, “Is she injured?”

“No, um I think they just switch dancers, she mentioned something about rotations for the seasons.”

When the oven timer went off they all shifted to continue through to the dining room, after he and his brother headed to his place to finish his packing he’d attempted to start before his trip to the states, eventually being left alone when the sun started to set, working up a sweat through his urging to get it all done as soon as he could. Breaking as his stomach growled loudly, cooking up the last of his food and shoveling it back before heading back to packing after a spur of the moment walk to the store, then finally dropping onto his bed for another night of curling around his pillow, tossing and turning between sets of checking his phone for stories about you.

Waking tangled in his blanket and jerking free to head out to finish the arrangement with the shipping company, writing out a list when he’d returned after shifting everything going to his new place near the door leaving the rest to be sent to the family’s storage shed at his Brother’s house, choosing to leave his furniture and dishes packing the rest to send to you. Heading to his event after showering, still counting down the hours till he could return to collapse into your arms on your heavenly mattress, the entire interview being a large chunk about the latest Hobbit film and his next steps then ending the interview with nearly ten minutes just being drilled about you by the hosts, his smile covering his face as he did his best not to say too much, merely that you were going to be living together in a flat that reminded him of his favorite book store. Collapsing for a few hours of sleep after then greeting the movers at the door as his Brother arrived with another small truck to take the rest for storage after they’d carted away the Mountain of boxes, “Rich, you sure she’s got room for all that?”

His eyes skimmed over the pile that seemed much larger than before, “It’s not that much, I think it’s how it’s stacked, either way if she complains I’ll just sift through it and trim it down.”

His Brother chuckled, “Hopefully for your indecisive self I hope it all fits.”

Richard smirked before climbing into the truck after turning in his keys for his old flat after a last thorough check and heading to his Brother’s for the night and then off to the airport again straight for LA, groggily leaving the plane heading straight for his next hotel after getting a ride and eating with his manager, “Richard, how was your flight?” Smiling up at him through a firm handshake.

“Exhausting, couldn’t sleep. So straight to the show after?”

His manager chuckled releasing his hand, “Though we might have a lunch first before I drop you for a nap at the hotel.”

Richard nodded, “Sounds good.” Following him to his car as photographers snapped pictures of him as he forced a smile onto his face while avoiding their shouted questions about you as he slid into the passenger seat, his legs pressing flat against the dashboard as he sat, hiss hand fumbling at the seat until he found the latch to force it back, sighing at the sudden relief for his newly freed legs while buckling his seatbelt.

His manager starting the car and taking the short drive to the small diner he’d chosen saying, “So you found a new place to stay?”

Richard nodded feeling a creeping feeling in his gut about his manager speaking about you, “Yes, I did. Nice sized flat in the city.”

His manager nodded holding his smirk, “And that nice piece you found doesn’t hurt he deal either.”

Richard’s jaw clenched at his term used in referring to you, “Don’t call her that.”

His manager glanced at him dropping his smirk raising an eyebrow curiously and noting Richard’s sift in posture, “Sorry bout that. Forgot you’re not like some of my other clients.”

“Meaning?” His voice sounding out with a slight growl hidden within it.

“Mostly not the gentlemanly kind. Really didn’t mean to offend you, so what’s she like, heard she’s a dancer.”

“She’s incredible.” Still holding himself back from throttling the man strapped in beside him.

He chuckled, “Ya, didn’t really get a good image on her when I called about the papers.”

Richards head turned stiffly to face him, “What papers?”

“Just the normal non disclosure forms, said she’d look them over and send them back after.”

Richard grumbled shutting his eyes forcing himself to face forward as he rubbed his face, “I really wish you hadn’t done that.”

“She didn’t seem upset or even surprised, mentioned she’d thought you’d have brought a set when you went to sign the lease.”

His head laying back against the headrest sighing, “I wasn’t going to, I don’t need to have her sign anything to live with her, she’s got just as much right to expect my discretion as well.”

“Well who knows she might just send you a set of her own.”

“Which number did you call her at?”

“Her home phone, the landlord gave it to me when I told him it was for you.”

“Can I have that number?”

He glanced at Richard as he was digging his phone from his pocket, grabbing his as well and handing it over, “It’s under Rich’s new Home number.”

Richard sighed copying it into his contacts, “Forgot to ask for the home number too.” Unwilling to admit that he’d also forgotten to ask for your cell number or even leave you his.

Sitting through the meal forcing a calm exterior as he was screaming internally as he quickly headed for his room after being checked into his hotel room, dialing your number as soon as he’d reached his door, slipping in and locking it behind him shuffling in as he pulled out of his jacket keeping the phone to his ear, sifting his bag between his hands before dropping it on his bed and sitting at the foot of it while he untied his shoes. The call ending with a recorded message from you, “It’s Jaqi Pear here, you’ve probably just missed me or I’m tangled up in something on my way to the phone, so leave a message and your number and I’ll probably call you right back, so ya, bye!”

His smile sliding back across his face at your voice paired with the adorably strange message, *BEEP!*, “Jaqi, it’s Richard, sorry I forgot to trade numbers, my cell is _, please don’t worry about those papers, call or text when you can, I still have a few hours until my next stop. I’ll let you get untangled, take your time, bye.” Smirking as he pictured you trapped in the covers or running from the shower or something as he laid back kicking out of his shoes letting out a sigh.

…

Easing through your warm-ups for your performance that night you’d eaten and brushed your teeth before heading to work, weaving your way through the cameras outside passing the waiting crowd all whispering as they spotted you slip inside after recognizing you from the massive poster of you outside the theatre, finding your way back to the dressing room to quickly pull into your costume. A trick of yours you’d managed to learn, even the most intricate of costumes you could somehow find the proper way into it alone within a few minutes giving the makeup and hair teams more than enough time to focus on your more tedious part of preparing, giving a large smile and side hug to your leading man for the evening as he passed you in your makeup chair before heading to his. Tonight finding yourself as Juliet with a Romeo whom you’d paired with for years now, both easily finding your regular patterns of movement forming a unique performance of the pieces you played a part in since your first pairing, both of you being very well known for projecting emotions through your entire bodies movements rather than just your faces cementing your status as the top pair in the company.

As the final curtain fell your mind raced back to Richard while you returned to undress, through your performance you’d spotted the few cameramen who’d snuck in stealing pictures of your performance only to be dragged out kicking and screaming, Finally finding yourself cleaned off and back home to curl up for sleep, wishing for your warm snuggle buddy glancing at your phone remembering your neglect at trading numbers before he’d left, especially with the packages and furniture arriving so soon. Your next morning finding you woken by a loud bussing coming from the front door, shoving out of bed and stumbling to the box along the wall by the door and hitting the button, sleepily answering, “Who’s there?”

A loud voice shouted back into the intercom forcing yoru head back as your eyes shot open, fully awake at the startlingly loud message, “Delivery from _ Furniture.”

Your finger hitting the button to allow them in before heading to grab your pants after saying, “Top floor.”

Bouncing into your jeans before quickly adding your shoes, propping your door open as you tied your shoes, the three large Men arriving with the first trip of your new furniture, and setting it up in the main room after dropping the desks and bed frames Richard had picked in each bedroom, two of the first group of men quickly assembling the bed frames for you as the rest of the Men they’d brought finished carrying in the rest and laying out the couch along the large carpet you’d pulled from the empty bedroom leaving it along the wall in the corner past the reading nook as another of the Men mounted the Tv’s legs to it and set it on the empty stand along the wall near the couch. Thanking each of them as they left after signing for the order after they’d all helped slide the large mattress in your room onto the new platform bed frame, leaving you alone to wander around your partially filled rooms then heading for your cell phone as it rang again, once again agreeing to fill in for the night and the one after as their lead still had her head stuck in a bucket at he constant sickness.

Testing your new couch and Tv for your first dinner in the apartment, trying to fight the empty feeling in your newly filled apartment fighting back the memories from your trip to the furniture store, playfully shoving and pulling him down to try out the various chairs and couches forcing as many laughs from him as you could manage before settling on the large grey one in your large living room.  _Oh don’t start this, he just needs a roommate. Only a few days and it’s trying to start hurting from one night alone…_  Settling finally into accepting being part of some cosmic joke as you flicked on the channel seeing North & South, switching it to see Sparkhouse, then again for Robin Hood finally stopping at Hannibal in hopes of not finding another role of his where he’d be wearing even fewer clothes, starting your warm-ups in the empty space between the couch and the Tv, eventually having to switch It off to head to work again then finding your way back to stretch out on your bed testing the new frame noting that it would probably be better for Richard to get up and down from.

The sunrise bringing another loud buzz, stumbling again, thankful to still be in your jeans from the night before, allowing the mattress people in after telling them which floor, holding the door for them and pointing out the room and thanking them as they slid it on the new frame before passing you the sheet to sign before leaving after you’d thanked them again. Grumbling as you turned to return to your warm bed, reaching the doorway, your hand gripping the frame as another buzz sounded behind you, letting out a deep breath to relax your tense shoulders before turning back and allowing the messenger up.

The teenager reaching the door with a small forced smile handing you the brown packet addressed to you asking you to sign for it before turning and leaving, making your way to the couch you slid the packet open and pulling out the packet of papers to find a nondisclosure agreement. Sighing as you skimmed through it as you stood going for the phone to answer it as It rang, having a brief conversation with Richard’s manager who got called away from the phone call within a few minutes leaving you to slide the papers back in the folder and tossing it on your new desk in your room beside your laptop.

Readying your body to collapse back onto bed when the buzzer sounded again,  _Damnit, Damnit Damnit…_  turning for the door again and letting the shipping Company up. Your offer to help being rejected leaving you to watch the large group of ten Men making nearly twelve trips each filing the large room with a massive maze of boxes, sighing as you reached across a small stack to grab the papers to sign and thanking them as they maneuvered the door shut behind them. Starting a round of dishes before forming a path through the boxes scanning each and moving the ones marked clothes to his bedroom along the far wall around the small walk in closet and returning to sort out the ones named books to slide near the small book nook wall with his movies sent near the wall by the Tv and organizing the rest to form paths through the large stacks before heading for a nap after a shower.  _Great, how the hell does he have more things than I do, and they say Women have too many belongings.._  Noting the massive difference between his belongings compared to yours, and rolling your eyes as you headed to bed doing your best to keep your tears in check as the aches grew when the temperature dropped again through the day, after a small nap you’d risen again to watch an episode of Robin Hood, caving to the signals of the universe, thankful for this one episode where Guy seemed to be more of a full person, not just roaming around shirtless or doing anything terrible like leaving infants in the woods between his swooning episodes for Marian between challenges from Robin. Giggling at his strange and sassy expressions in the background reminding you of Orlando Bloom’s Legolas expressions from Lord of the Rings while you rolled through your stretching routines before your quick shower then returning to watch the last of the episode turning the Tv so you could watch it while you cooked before choosing to eat at the small table before the Tv set and heading out after brushing your teeth again.

Passing through a much larger crowd tonight signing a few autographs as you slid through to the door, completing your show to find another crowd waiting for more pictures and autographs with you before making it safely back to your car again for the drive back home heading through your small maze and settling on your couch for another episode and slipping quickly off to sleep under the blanket you’d brought from the closet near the laundry room where you’d shoved the cushions and blankets from your former snuggling pile.

Today however waking with a cramp in your shoulder from your awkward position, mentally making note of not sleeping in that position on the new couch, sighing as you climbed to a seated position groaning as you woke up to spot a shirtless Richard on your Tv as Guy was trying out a new set of armor, shamelessly scanning the dips and curves across his chest and arms with the smoldering smirk he shot at the woman he’d shared the screen with. Trying to imagine what the scene would have ended up being had they not made him remain hairless for the show, noting the vast difference, still impossibly tempting but far less knee wobblingly teasing to you without even just that one trail of hair from his navel to his waist band, enough to make you want to trace along the tempting trail after your fingers slid through the wide patch running across his broad chest forming a V to his navel.

Shaking your head with a groan to force the image of him practically purring under you as you ran your fingers across his chest and down his stomach,  _Stop it, stop it, don’t even start it. This will never work with him as your roommate if you’re fawning over him_  Thankfully snapping out of your daydream as your phone rang, heading for your small maze and snagging your foot dropping you to the ground as his voice rang out on your machine mumbling, “Great.” Climbing back to your feet as you mentally recited his number as you turned heading for your cell phone to dial it, “Hello?” Your voice sounding out with a slight pant.

His smile coming back, “Jaqi, it’s Richard, I am so so sorry about my manager sending those papers.”

Another muffled grunt came from your end of the phone as you tried to fix the stack of boxes you’d shifted, “Don’t worry about it, you’ve got a lot to protect, I really don’t mind.”

“Still, I’d prefer if you’d just ignore getting them at all.” You giggled settling down on the new couch turning down the volume, “Was that my voice?” Smirking at the image of you watching his shows or movies when he was gone.

A nervous chuckle escaped you, “Ya, Robin Hood, you’re all over the basic rabbit ear channels, the satellite people are coming by sometime between today and Tuesday.”

He chuckled, before his body raised up, “Wait, when did the furniture get there?”

“Um, day before yesterday, your mattress and the mountain of boxes came yesterday, you don’t mind me testing the Tv do you?”

He chuckled again, “No, not at all, it’s for both of us, you like the couch?”

“Until I woke up with a knot in my shoulder from getting stuck between the cushions, other than that it’s great just be careful how you sleep on it.”

He chuckled again at your added giggle, “Did they set it all up for you?”

“The bed frames and the couch and Tv, the rest they got it in the rooms that I guessed they went in, might have to shift some of it around when you get back. We didn’t really cover the layout in the store.”

“I really had hoped I would be there to help you set it all up, they really rushed the delivery, thought they said it wouldn’t be ready until next Tuesday for delivery, especially the boxes, they swore it would take at least five days.”

“Maybe someone tipped them off to who you were when you left.”

“Hmm, well I certainly will be leaving them a sailing review when I finally get back. I’ll try to get back on the first flight back so I can shift through the things. They’re not taking up too much space are they?”

Your eyes scanning the full room past the Tv pursing your lips, “Um, not really, I mean I did move the ones marked books, movies and clothes to different spots, is there anything you needed unpacked for when you get back?”

“Not that I can think of, I had something I picked up for you but I can’t remember which box I’d placed it in.”

A smile across your face as your cheeks heated up, “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

He chuckled, “Yes I did, it’s not jewelry or anything but I thought of you when I spotted it.”

Your cheeks lighting up even brighter as your smile grew, “How did your show go?”

“Went alright, they asked about you for a good bit, I’m sure this next interview will spend more time about you, it’s a whole table of women, the last time I went on they kept asking if I was seeing anyone.”

“I think they’re just interested in dating you.”

He let out a quick laugh, “Not likely it’s a vast difference between on set and off camera. I saw a headline about you yesterday, you’re dancing in Romeo and Juliet?”

“Oh ya, the lead is out sick, they keep me as an understudy, I’ve played just about all the leads so I’m used to a last minute call in. Tonight should be the last show for me unless her head gets stuck in the bucket again then it’ll be for the last week of the show at the longest before the next show takes the slot.”

“Any spare seats for when I get back?”

You giggled, “I’ll get you one or a couple if you’re wanting them for a date or something.”

His jaw clenching at your suggestion of him dating someone else, “No, it’s not for a date, and I would never ask you for tickets for a date, if I ever did find someone else I cared to date I wouldn’t use you to impress them, even if they were huge fans of yours, I respect you far too much to use you like that.” Trying to keep his voice steady through his heartbeat pounding through his ears.

“Just the one ticket then?”

He smiled again, “Just the one, and a dinner or dessert after would be on me if you wanted.”

“Sounds like a plan, certainly would fuel the dating rumors though.” Biting your lip to hold back an excited squeak.

“I’ve seen worse rumors about me and other actors, trust me dating you is the farthest thing from an insult.”

“Well I can certainly say the same about rumors for dating you. When’s your next interview?”

He let out a groan as he stretched, “In a few hours.”

“Well You should get some rest, I can’t imagine having to cross an ocean twice in a matter of days, you must feel terrible.”

He chuckled again remembering the dull full body ache and haze he’d felt after that last flight, now happily relaxed on his bed pain free just from a few minutes chatting with you, “I guess, I’ll text you when I get there and about how it all went, would you let me know how your show goes?”

“Sure, if you’d like.”

“I will talk to you later then, this is your cell number right?”

“Yes it is, get some sleep snuggle buddy.”

He chuckled again, “I’ll try, later then.”

You giggled, “Later.” Hitting the end button and stretching out on the couch with an excited squeal pressed into a cushion you’d pulled over your face before glancing at the boxes trying to guess which box he’d placed his surprise in and what he possibly could have packed before glancing to the large maze of boxes before you.

…

He settled down for a nap before being woken again by a call text from his manager saying he was downstairs, standing and straightening himself up checking his reflection in the mirror and primping after brushing his teeth and adding some more deodorant and cologne after changing to a button down shirt and dress slacks before heading down as he sent you a message from his phone, smirking at the smiley face you’d sent back wishing him luck. Sliding his phone in his pocket as he left the elevator and headed for his manager’s car hearing him say, “You look well rested.”

Richard chuckled, “Got a quick power nap.”

Spending the rest of the drive covering a list of possible questions along with the latest stories about you, telling Richard that they had been trying to dig for any dirt on you but had been unable to find any so far, the worst was a story you’d covered on the news and accidentally dumping a full mug of piping hot coffee on the head anchor as you tripped, knocking over the whole table he’d been sitting behind revealing his bright pick fuzzy pajama pants with Hello Kitty across them. Somehow being a clutz had become your worst trait to the world, casting a strange pairing with your dance career, along with suiting Richard’s gentle giant personality as per the fan’s comments so far, heading in to a group of large smiles as they led him to his dressing room until he was led to the set as they set up his introduction to the show.

Holding his smile through the usual bits about Tolkien and his work in the films then doing his best to hide his smirk as they asked about you, “So I hear you’ve got a lovely lady in your life now.”

A chuckle escaping him as the women all turned to him with large smiles, “I suppose I do.”

Woman 1, “So, how did you two meet?”

His grin growing, “I’m not sure you’d believe me if I told you.”

Woman 3, “Try me.” Resting her chin in her palm leaning forward on the desk before them as he chuckled again shifting slightly in his seat as he drew in a breath.

“Alright, well I’d just had the worst flight I’ve had in a long time, just the perfect end to a miserable day, and it was pouring outside, and well.” He chuckled again, “The cab I was in nearly crashed into her as she crossed the street.”

Their mouths dropped open as Woman 2 asked, “Was she alright?”

“Oh ya, she was chasing after her brother’s dog, massive Saint Bernard, just got up and kept sprinting after I’d gotten out. And the cab took off without me, guess he didn’t realize I’d gotten out, so I took off after her and the storm just kept getting worse, so I tagged along as she carried his massive dog back through the subway all the way back to her place, got there just before it started hailing so she let me borrow her spare room.”

Woman 1, “So the house hunting and furniture shopping?”

He chuckled again, “I have a role in New York, so I was looking for a place to stay, and I’m terrible at choosing places, just dreadful when I go alone, so I asked if she’d give her opinions on the places we saw, it just mainly came down to, she’s already got a spare room in an incredible flat that was up for grabs so I jumped on it.”

Woman 3’s smile dropped as her eyes furrowed at him, “I don’t believe it’s just a renting situation.”

He chuckled again, “Well it’s really between us both but you can believe what you like, but I will say she is an incredible woman who, if it was romantic between us, would be exactly the woman I would want to be with.”

Woman 2 leaning forward with a large smile, “Oh now it’s settled for me, I’m so happy for you, the last time you’d been here it hurt seeing such a sweet guy like you without someone on your arm.”

He held his smile as they all joined in and eventually led the conversation back to his next role with one of the women asking if he was leaving his options open for a chance with his new leading lady only earning another chuckle from him as they erupted into a full blown debate over who he should be with before finally letting him off the show so he could head back to the hotel so he could arrange an earlier flight and calling the front desk for a number for a taxi to drive him for his flight back at midnight and messaging his manager for the news on his flight.

..

Stretching out on his bed he pulled up your messages in his phone shooting you another one, “Finished the interview, good chunk was about you, gave them basics on how we met.”

His smirk grew as you called him, tapping the green icon and raising it to his ear, “Really, you can hear me right, you’re on speaker, I’m warming up for the show.”

His smile grew, “I can hear you fine, I can call you back later if you want.”

You leaned forward continuing your stretched bending flat against your legs, “No, It’s fine, so what’s their reaction to you crashing into me and chasing after me in the pouring rain?” Raising one of your legs rotating your hips as you did while lowering your hands flat to the floor before swapping the legs rotating the other side.

“They were more concerned about your safety after, then they focused on me moving in. It should be airing in a couple days, so you can watch it when the satellite guys finally show up.”

You slowly lowered yourself into a split, sliding your feet along the wooden floor focusing on stretching out your upper thighs, “I have a random question for you.”

His smile grew, “Fire away.”

“What exactly is your stance on seeing yourself on Tv, for example do you watch your own recordings like religiously or just try to avoid it at all costs unless for premiers or are you fine with it once and a while?”

Letting out a nervous chuckle his eyebrows rose then dropped again as he thought about it, “Um, I suppose it depends on which one it is and how often I see it, why?”

“Well ,it’s kind of weird but I get in these moods sometimes for what I want to watch, mostly for period dramas, which North & South obviously falls under.” His smile growing even larger, “So I was wondering if I had to leave that one till you’d left for work or watch it with headphones on my laptop so you won’t be bothered by it. Another one would be the Hobbit films, I marathon Tolkien from the originals to the newest Hobbits.”

His chuckles finally broke out through his large smile, “You can watch what you like where you like, I don’t mind it as long as it’s not constant, and feel free to ask anything you’d like about the filming, I’ll try my best to answer what I can.”

“That’s good to know.” Standing up and raising your legs in front of you then behind you and to your sides.

“You don’t mind me watching your shows?”

“No, if you like it you can watch, just don’t think you have to.” A loud pop followed by a gasp catching his attention.

“You alright?”

“Yup, just my back popping, I should warn you I sound like an old woman sometimes.”

He chuckled again, “Oh you should hear mine after a rigorous day on set or in the gym, really the only time I feel my age.”

“Are you needing a ride from the airport?”

“If you wouldn’t mind, but I’ll be getting in at four am. So I can call a cab so you can sleep.”

“No it’s fine, I’ll just nap after the show, grab you and sleep some more when we get back.”

He sighed, “Sounds good, these hotel stops are killing my sleep schedule, and I could really use another snuggling session.” Bringing a large smile to your face as you started your arm stretches while you did a few toe lifts and curls to warm up your feet.

“Sounds good definitely.”

A yawn slipped out of him forcing him to admit he needed a nap saying your goodnights before leaving you to your warm-ups and drifting off straight after, napping until his phone rang, his hand searching for the phone and raising it to his ear, “Mr Armitage, this is _ at the front desk, just calling for your wakeup call and to let you know we’ve called for a taxi for your trip to the airport.”

He rubbed his eyes, “Thank you.” Hanging up after they had and dragging himself out of bed, once again feeling his entire body aching as he hurried to get ready before heading down to sign out and meet his taxi outside, dropping heavily once again into his plane seat and laying his head along the wall near his seat falling into another nap in the empty first class cabin on the red eye flight to New York.

His pain slamming into his entire body again as he woke to a gentle tap on his shoulder from a flight attendant as they landed, quickly rubbing his face, “Sorry bout that, thank you for waking me.”

She gave a nervous giggle and darted away as he smiled at her, collecting his bag and heading for the exit gate where you would be, each step easing his pain as his eyes locked on you waiting along a small half wall in the large empty main lobby, spotting the tight yellow sweater you were in hanging over the tight jeans you’d slipped into with the mismatched converse as the large mess of curls pooled around your face as you eyed an old man showing a coin trick to a small child to calm its tears.

.

Your head turning to him as the announcement came out for his plane’s arrival, shooting him a large smile as you pulled yourself from the wall sliding your hand through your hair to brush it back accepting the large hug he’d lifted you into with a giggle, “Get any sleep?” stretching out your toes smiling at the large distance between you and the floor before being gently set down again.

He smiled down at you after a quick peck to your cheek, “Few hours, ready to curl up back at the flat though.” His eyes lighting up and sparkling down at you forcing you to gently grip the front of his sweater to start the walk to the car as you turned wile he let out a chuckle, curling his hand around your back as you led the way through the garage, relaxing at the lack of cameras.

The drive back went quickly enough leading to another trip up in the elevator, his smile growing as you’d rested your head against his arm in the elevator, fighting to stay awake and straightening again before making the short trip to your door, Richard unlocked it with his key he’d already pulled out as you dug for yours in your pocket before opening it for you. His eyebrows pressing together seeing the large stacks of boxes in the light pouring from the bedroom that you’d forgotten to turn off, “I did not realize it was this much.”

You turned back to him as you stood on one foot untying your shoe, “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure it’s just the boxes.” Jerking your first foot free before you mumbled, “My shoes don’t match.”

He chuckled, “It’s kind of adorable though.” Earning a smirk from you as he locked the door and knelt to help untie and remove your next shoe, handing it to you before removing his while you led the way to your bedroom through the small maze, his eyes locking on you after dropping his bag as you slid out of your jeans revealing the yellow lace panties hidden under your jeans, dropping them to the floor by the bed before laying your phone on the stand by the bed and sliding under the covers with a sigh. Forming a pile on the stand at his side before pulling free from his jeans and sweater and sliding over to you after turning off the lights, blindly forming another contorted pile before drifting off to sleep feeling another quick peck to your cheek. His eyes opened as you turned under him, raising up so you could straighten out sliding your arms under your pillow as he slid down to stretch across your back, smiling as you’d woven your legs back through his and curled your fingers through his after he’d laid his hand over your right forearm waking to find your other hand having claimed his other as well feeling you shifting beneath him as you woke up to your growling stomach with a soft groan.

His lips pressing to your cheek, “Stay here, I’ll make you something.” Making sure you were fully covered, smiling down at you as you nuzzled deeper into your warm spot as he left to cook you something, returning shortly after with an omelets and a small stack of pancakes for both of you paired with hash browns on a small tray he’d grabbed from one of his boxes. Setting it down on the small stand by your bed smiling down at you before gently kissing your cheek again after brushing your hair back and softly whispering, “Breakfast Jaqi.”

His smile growing as he helped you untangle from the sheets while turning over with a sleepy smile, sitting up as he curled in front of you setting the tray up, your eyebrows pressing together, “Where’d you find the tray?”

“Packed it.”

You nodded, “Hmm, the food looks delicious, thank you.”

He chuckled, “The least I could do.” Grabbing his fork as you grabbed yours, smirking between his bites at your contented drowsy hums, when your plate was empty he went to bring you the second serving as he claimed his before eventually taking the dishes away to find you nodding off again, chuckling as he slid back into bed at your side and gently pulled you onto his chest letting you curl across him nuzzling your head against his chin as he covered you both again, “Get as much sleep as you like.” Pressing another kiss to your forehead as you sighed relaxing against his warm chest as his arms tightened around your back.

His eyes opening as you muttered, “Damnit,” sliding off of him and attempting to reach your phone, missing it by nearly a foot and dropping flat with a groan, he chuckled rolling grabbing your phone and sliding it under your hand as he got a muffled, “Thank you.” Before seeing you hit talk after letting out a rough hum, your voice now coming out cheerful and steady without a hint of exhaustion, “Morning Mr Tallus.” Watching you prop up on your elbows rolling your head to the side as a large hand slid gently over your back, “Not a problem, I will see you tonight. Thank you for that as well, bye.”

Sighing as you hung up the phone and he gently grabbed it setting it back on the table where he’d grabbed it, “Problem?”

You turned back to him forcing back your hair again sliding back closer to him as he lowered himself back down letting you curl back across his chest with his help, “Lead’s pregnant, her morning sickness won’t let her perform through the last week, so I’m filling in. Oh and he got the seat for you, up in one of the booths.”


	3. Chapter 3

Richard’ hands slid across your back gently curling you back into your former tightly wrapped cocoon, “You didn’t get much sleep when I was gone did you?”

You sighed against his chest, “Not all together, kept getting woken up, more like a few naps a day, you?”

His fingers running through a group of curls at the end of your hair gently, “Same, couldn’t really sleep on the plane ride home or the one to LA but I slept the way back to New York, which just sort of kicks you when you’re down for getting any sleep at all after bits and pieces, but I can’t imagine having to perform on stage after getting barely any sleep.”

“Oh you should have seen me when the kids were born, my brother called me the Dancing Zombie, fell asleep against the door to my dressing room after the final curtain call more than once, ended up having to have one of the younger dancers shadow me so they knew I got changed and back in my Brother’s car after the show.”

His arms tightened around your back again as he let out a long gust of hot air through his nose before kissing your forehead again, “I should let you get more sleep then.”

Your arms curled tighter around his sides, “No, I’m fine, just the relaxing helps, if I sleep anymore I’ll be in a mood when the show starts. I should warn you my sleep is a teeter-totter of chaos, too little I’m miserable, but if get too much everyone else pays, kind of ridiculous.” He starts chuckling, “But that’s just how I ended up being, I can usually force through it though for work or when I’m supposed to be ‘presentable’, but mostly I just mope around, unless there’s food involved then I’m good, usually food evens it all out. My Brother used to say he could tell how much sleep I got and what my mood was by what I ate.”

“I’m mostly the same, I’ve been told I’m a giant 6 year old by my Family countless times, I’m sure we’ll be able to figure out the food part together, I am glad you’re not the kind of woman who shies away from second helpings.”

You let out a giggle, “You have yet to see me with tater tots, I fill a punch bowl then dump chili and cheese on it and just throw back as much of it as I can when I’m exhausted. I really don’t get why people assume dancers don’t eat, I really can’t stop, usually I eat at least 7 times a day, might just be snacks here and there but I need to eat or I just turn into a terrible person.”

He let out a quick chuckle, “I wouldn’t mind 7 meals a day, we can keep each other in line, I’ll try to cook as much as I can for you then.”

“You don’t have to, if anything I suppose we could take turns, I do like cooking, just sometimes.”

“You can’t get out of bed?” Chuckling again.

“Exactly. I’m not crushing you am I?”

His arms curled around your back tighter again as he slid his legs around yours, “Not at all, comfy?”

“You have no idea how comfortable you are as a pillow.”

He chuckled again, “Neither do you. Have you ever been to Paris?”

You drew in a breath and let it out trying to guess where he was going with this question, “Few times, went on a tour with the London Ballet Company.”

His head tilted down to look at you, catching the soft glimmer of a car’ headlights reflecting in your eyes as the light filled the room then exited just as fast as it past your building, “You worked with the London Ballet Company?”

“Mhmm, 2 years before I moved out here, they needed a new lead and I’d just turned 18, I’m here most of the year then I spend 3 months in London for their Christmas season shows. Why Paris?”

“I have an event there…so you’re saying you’ve spent months in England for years?”

“Well I’ve spent years there actually, I was born there, got shipped back and forth between parents, Dad worked out here, Mom was from England, also a Ballet Dancer in the London Company, gradated early, got accepted into the best dance programs after, got hired at 16, I’ve been out here for, 6, years nearly.”

“So you’re out here on a visa?”

“Dual citizenship, me and the Family, though Jo got a promotion and is moving out there permanently soon, within a month or so, how much was the movers you used?”

“Not bad.” His smile grew, “So how is it I never saw you?”

You giggled, “Oh, well I saw you, we shopped at the same store, the one on the corner with that blue, what is it, I wanna say Dinosaur statue thing in the window.”

“Why didn’t you say anything, or at least throw a loaf of bread at me or something?”

You giggled, “Because you mostly weren’t alone, when that blonde wasn’t on your arm you were always getting approached, then there was that one time I saw you in those sweats with that yellow hat with that shirt with, um, who was it, not Aerosmith..”

He chuckled again, “Oh, The Def Leppard shirt, that was a gift from my Brother.”

You giggled again, “You looked furious, cold have sworn I heard you growl when you couldn’t find that bread you wanted.”

“Really, you know I thought the same, could have sworn I didn’t but when I got to the register it was in my basket.”

He glanced down at you as you giggled again, “It’s cuz I snuck up on you and put it there when you went to grab your peanut butter. Thought you had a hard enough day, and I really had a few slices left of my cinnamon raison left at home, so I could come back later.”

His eyes squinted down at you for a moment through the darkness, “That wasn’t the only time that happened.”

“Sort of turned into a bit of a game, wanted to see how many times I could manage it. 27 was the longest.”

He chuckled again rubbing his face, “And how long ago was this?”

“Hmm, I wanna say 3 years ago, right when I was leaving you started showing up with that brunette.”

“Green eyes?”

“Mhmm, with those amazing grey boots, I really wanted to ask her where she got those.”

He chuckled again, “That’s my Sister-In-Law, those boots where a gift, grabbed them for my Brother on a trip in Italy, Versace I think, supposedly for an anniversary gift but she found them early and wore them till they fell apart.”

“Hmm, I’ll have to check their website then to see how much to save up.”

He chuckled again, “I can get them for you if you like.”

“Oh now don’t go spoiling me, it gets very costly especially when shoes are involved, it’s best I get them myself or I get too greedy.”

“We’ll see. Still can’t get over the fact that we could have known each other for years now.” Smiling down at you, “So, Paris, did you want to go? It’s in a few weeks.”

“If you want me to.”

“It’s just for a movie premier, but it’s up to you, normally I just stay there for the night before and the night of then fly back but if you wanted we could turn it into a small holiday, see the city if you wanted, I could buy you some shoes.”

The slightly pleading tone in his voice triggered another set of giggles from you, “I suppose, though I am paying for my own shoes.”

He chuckled, “Not likely, I can be very convincing, and sneaky when I have to be. So how dressed up do I have to be for tonight?”

“Not very, blazer and some clean pants is what I normally see, though they really don’t care unless it’s something offensive or distracting for the dancers.”

“So exactly did you pack in all those boxes?”

Chuckling again, “Nearly everything I had, left the furniture though and the dishes, didn’t know what I’d need or want. I can sift through it if it’s..”

“Don’t worry about it, I just get a bit nosy when it comes to boxes.”

“You can help me unpack later if you’d like, so you can check it all.” Sliding his fingers through your hair to brush it out of your face, smiling as you leaned your head against his fingers with a content hum, drawing his hand back when he reached the ends of that section of hair to slide his fingers back through your hair again while you laid your head back down on his chest with a smile of your own.

“So when do you start your filming?”

“Final table read is tomorrow, we start the filming the next day.”

“If I’m distracting you from work..”

“You’re not, I’ve got it already up in my head, if I don’t relax before then, then I’m useless, you’re helping plenty.”

The sun started rising, your eyes opened to see the light starting to trickle into the room letting out another hum, “Guess we should be getting up soon, sun’s rising.”

“If you want, it’s up to you, I’m good here for as long as you like.”

You drew in a breath raising your arm resting your left hand on his chest, exhaling slowly as your fingers made gentle swirls in the patch of black hair across his pecs, “Are they gonna make you shave for this role?”

His smile grew, “Not that I’m aware of, haven’t gotten that far into the discussion yet, though I might have to shave my beard.”

Without thinking your fingers slid from his chest and brushed through his beard along his jaw, earning a rumbling chuckle as he raised his chin allowing you to continue, “What is it with these people and wanting you hairless.”

He chuckled again as your hand slowly slid back down his chest after combing along the other side of his jaw, “Not sure, though it does grow back extremely fast, so after if you want it back I’ll grow it back, I do enjoy having a beard.”

“It’s your face, and your hair, so it’s up to you.”

“Still.” His other hand now gently stroking your back, “If you like it I’ll grow it back.”

Staying in your warm cocoon for a bit longer before finally you grumbled as your stomach tightened again, “My turn to cook, want anything?”

His arms loosened as you slid off of his chest slowly, sitting at the edge of his side of the bed before standing, “Whatever you’re having will be fine.” Watching as you turned brushing your sweater back down, barely covering the tops of your yellow lace panties and heading for the door as his smile grew, taking a few deep breaths to try and relax himself before he got up and followed you, pulling on his sweater from the night before and joined you in the kitchen. 

Eyeing the large stacks of boxes again as he passed through them finding you pulling out the cinnamon raisin bread and cream cheese to spread across it with a package of fresh strawberries, Richard smirked grabbing the fruit and started slicing the green tops off of them filling a bowl before adding a few oranges that he peeled as you finished the large stack of sandwiches before returning the rest of the loaf and cream cheese. He filled two glasses with juice and grabbed the tray leading the way to your new couch, “Let’s test the new couch.” Smiling at you as you giggled up at him, before leading the way, curling your leg under you as you sat while he set the tray down on the table that he scooted closer to the couch, “I like the carpet. Did we pick this?”

Popping a strawberry in your mouth with a small smile as he sat down beside you laying his legs out along the large cushioned footrest, “No, I had it before, it was just rolled up in the spare room from the last couch arrangement, I’m glad it was big enough.”

He grabbed a strawberry of his own after accepting the sandwich you’d offered while you chose a channel, settling on a daytime courtroom drama, chuckling through it as you finished your 2 nd breakfast, before cleaning up and he lifted you into his arms to carry you back through a fit of giggles to curl up again on the couch, settling you between his legs so he could curl around you, watching for another few episodes before you pulled out of his arms, “Alright, I gotta know what’s in the boxes.”

He laughed while he stood up, shifting the Tv stand so you could watch still, then led you by the hand to start unpacking, “As you wish.” Breaking the tape on the first box and letting you help him choose spots for everything, pausing on the boxes for a few minutes to adjust where his desk was in his room before unpacking the box from his desk back home as you unpacked his clothes and started hanging them up in his closet, “Any specific order you want these in?”

He glanced at you, standing on your toes hanging his suit jackets on the tallest rack you could reach, eyeing your figure as you did with a smirk, however you want, I usually just like my Jackets together, everything else is up to you.”

When he’d finally reached the bottom of the box for his desk supplies he turned as you let out a squeaking gasp, his eyes scanning for what could have brought on the reaction until he recognized the long box you’d opened letting out a breathy chuckle as he stood hearing you mumble, “You did not bring this!!”

He reached the box grabbing the fur covered vest from his Thorin Costume that was wrapped around his gifted Orcrist, lifting the sword free and sliding the vest over your shoulders smiling at your happy squeak as he curled you into a hug, “And if I did?”

“I am warning you now you may not get this back.”

He chuckled giving you a peck on the cheek, pulling back to pull your hair free from under the heavy vest eyeing you adoringly, “It does look good on you, I may not want it back.” His hand slid to the hilt of Orcrist unsheathing it carefully as he took a few steps back from you before stepping back to let you examine it, “Want to hold it” Your eyes meeting his as he held it level turning the hilt to you with a smile that grew as you timidly slid your hand around the hilt as he moved to be behind you, giving you a few tips on how to hold it properly before taking it back from you to show you a trick that he said took him the longest to learn, one of his swirling slices, “It was the spinning footwork between that threw me off .” Sheathing Orcrist again and glancing around for a place to put it, “Mind if I put It in the Library?”

You shook your head, “Not at all.”

He chuckled again leaving you alone stroking the fur on the vest before carefully sliding out of it and hanging it up in his closet before you made good on your threat to keep it, spotting him return to help you finish the box, showing you the large deep blue shirt with embroidered Dwarf Runes he’d gotten from his Hobbit days as well. Slowly clearing through his clothes and shoes before heading back to the living room to make another dent in the large amount of boxes, soon enough finding homes for nearly everything until you reached a box that triggered another squeak, “You have a top hat?”

Gently lifting it out as he chuckled again, “From North & South.” He glanced around again spotting the tall bare wooden coat rack in the small Library with a smirk and adding it to the large wooden ball on the top, pulling his hands back as he inspected it making sure it didn’t fall over, “I think that is the perfect place for it.”

“Don’t know why but makes me think of Sherlock Holmes style of Library now.”

He chuckled returning to join you again, “It sort of does, massive sword and a top hat, it’s really stating something from that era, now we just need a mother of pearl handled pistol on display or something.”

He caught your smirk, “Got one, well it’s a replica, but it’s on the top shelf by the small globe.”

Glancing back into the room with another smirk, “Wonder how I missed that.”

Your smile grew again as you went back to unpacking, finding his family photos next triggering a wave of stories about them as you placed them on the empty shelves along the wall before heading to help him make his bed with the sheets they were wrapped in. As you reached lunch you’d only had the movie and book boxes left, you both took a quick shower, with you taking the first turn and him taking the second before he started lunch while eyeing you from the kitchen as you did your warm ups through your continued conversations about your families and pausing to eat before heading back to your stretches.

..

When the time got closer to your show he headed into his room to choose an outfit, coming out with black pants with a blue jacket and a white button down shirt, bright red socks poking out on his feet as he adjusted the laces on his dress shoes, giving you a smirk when he saw you head out of your room in a pale green dress that hugged your torso before hanging loose around your hips down to your knees. His smile grew as you crossed the room and it swayed around you, turning and moving your hair, “Could you..”

A soft chuckle escaped him as he fastened the last button down the center of the back before adjusting the crisscrossed straps laying across your shoulders, he waited until you turned to say, “Simply breathtaking.”

Earning a giggle and a hidden eye roll as you turned to sit on the arm of the couch to pull on your green converse over your sheer thigh highs making his smile grow as he watched you tie them, “You look very Charming yourself Mr Armitage.” Shooting him a wink as you switched your legs hearing him chuckle.

“So, dinner or dessert after?”

“Not sure yet, but don’t worry, I got a pair of heels for after the show, just can’t wear them before.”

“Even if you can’t wear them after you still look incredible.”

You smirked up at him before your face straightened, “Oh if anyone offers you an invitation to a wine tasting after don’t accept, it never ends well, especially if Henri is throwing it. Last time the director nearly got pushed out a third story window, and everything you say and do will be in the papers the next morning.”

He nodded, “Good to know, how did you learn that?”

“First one after I turned 21 got invited, had to dislocate Heri’s shoulder when he wouldn’t back off after downing three bottles, I’m not really a wine person anyway but even I know you’re not supposed to chug it, you do that sip and spit thing. Which really, with a $500 bottle of wine I get the not wanting to waste it but there’s a limit.”

You stood straightening your dress catching his tensed muscles, walking over you rested your hands on his middle looking up at him, your closeness drawing another smile from him, “Don’t worry, it hasn’t happened since and he’s been the definition of a gentleman, even before then, it was just the tree bottles of wine, didn’t even know he was interested in women at all before that.”

Richard’s smile grew, “Alright, just let me know if anything else like that happens again.”

“Not sure if it ever could, they keep telling all the Men about what I did to Henri’s shoulder, he’s really got no muscle to keep it in place so it really was rather easy..” Your eyes meeting his as your sentence broke off noting his larger smile at your rambling.

“I’m listening.” Smirking as you quickly grabbed your bag and headed to the door, turning off the lights, locking it behind you both as you continued your ramble all the way to your car.

…

His eyes stayed on you through the drive as you led the conversation, loving the chance to see you get lost so easily in your passionate descriptions of some of your stories from your last tour, his eyes eventually drifting away after catching the massive banner with your image on it, retrieving his phone and snapping a picture of it before turning back to see your smiling at him until the light changed, “You should see the main lobby, there’s an entire hall full of photos from our shows. I can show you after if you want.”

He nodded as his nerves spiked, “Definitely.” Somehow even though he would merely be watching from the audience his pulse rose as his nerves did, eager to see another side of you, seeing you perform wanting to see exactly just how you’d earned your place on the massive banner out front along with the lead, even at last minute as a replacement, how they had sealed the trust in you so completely that you could just jump into the role.

While parking you’d spotted his nervous shifting, “You alright?”

He smiled over at you, “Ya, just excited, haven’t been to see this show yet, and seeing you perform, I’ve only seen Swan Lake out in London with my Mum, sort of a tradition each Christmas. There was this one dancer..” His eyes catching your smile, “You performed that show didn’t you?”

You giggled closing your door walking around the car with your bags, “Most likely, I do it every Christmas.” Curling your arm around his as he let out another chuckle.

“I’ll have to ask My Mum if she still has the copies of the posters from the shows.”

You glanced up at him with another giggle as he opened the door for you both, “Just relax. It’s not that bad of a show, finally have a partner that has yet to drop me.”

He chuckled again as you led him through the back hallways and into the empty dressing rooms, his smile growing as he followed you into yours dropping your back as Mr Tallus arrived with a smile, “You’re early.”

You smirked over at him, “Well I had to make sure Richard got to his seat on time.”

He chuckled shaking Richard’s hand, “George, huge fan.”

“Richard. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Excited to see her perform?”

Richard let out a breathy chuckle, “Apparently I already have, back in London during her Christmas performances.”

“Oh yes, her Swan Lake, she really just vanishes in that part. Well this one you’ll be able to see her clearly, one of the best Juliet’s we’ve had in a while.” He turned to you, “We should let her get ready and I’ll show you to your seat.”

Richard nodded giving you a small wave as he turned to follow the short man as he strode out to lead the way starting another story as he did, leaving you smiling as you started getting ready, his heart still racing as he tried his best to focus on the stories he was being told following his steps to his seat as everyone else was filing in. Reaching the small balcony seat he spotted a few groups of people catching sight of him and attempting to sneak photos of him. “Now don’t worry, the only other people in this section are going to be some of our former principal dancers who are backing our shows, they shouldn’t bother you, they’re used to being ogled at, here.” Passing him the book for the show that night, his smile grew as he spotted your name on it. “One of the new copies with the switched names.”

“Thank you.” Watching as George left, turning back forward relaxing in his seat as he looked over the small book, eyeing the pictures of you in your part with a small smirk before silencing his phone as the other 5 people arrived to take their seats around him, each introducing themselves before asking who he’d come to see, triggering a small wave of shock at him being the first person you’d invited to watch you perform. Chatting back and forth with them enjoying their stories about you in your various roles and tours until the show was about to start, each turning eagerly to watch as the curtain rose.

..

As the first dancers stepped out to start the show Richard felt his eyes lock on the stage, as his eyes found you taking your starting position his smile grew, trailing each of your movements and emotions flowing freely from you through the silent piece, the steady pounding of his heart matching the beat of the music you danced to. Doing his best not to flinch through your three kisses shared with your partner before slipping back into his smile again at your next lift, eying how fluidly you could go from having your leg straight up behind you en point before switching into another set of spins and another lift where you seemed to melt back against him as he held you in the air. Joining the rest of the crowd as they stood to applaud the whole cast for each of the curtain calls, glancing at each of the former dancers around him as they asked him what he thought about the show, catching your last bow before the curtain dropped again and George had come to grab him again.

.

Showing him back to a small room just outside them where the reporters, photographers and other former dancers, choreographers and celebrities had gathered to wait for the cast, each trickling out as the groups rotated around him to each get a chance to talk to him until you found your way out to the crowded room, slipping through posing for a few pictures before finding your place at Richard’s side. His eyes scanning over you again with a beaming smile as you nodded your head slightly to the side, his hand sliding around your upper back grabbing your larger bag from you as you led him to a smaller room along the main lobby with all the portraits and photos from the various shows and dancers. “You were incredible tonight.”

You glanced up at him with a smile, “Glad you enjoyed it.”

“How, um, How long have you been partnered with your Romeo?”

You giggled stopping at the first photo, “Few years.” You pointed at the large photo, “Me, Leo, my Romeo, and Raul, his partner, we all started around the same time.”

His eyes scanning over the photo leaning closer with a smirk, “You haven’t changed much.”

You playfully nudged his side with your elbow, “I’ll have you know I’ve grown nearly a foot and 2 cup sizes since then, besides, they wanted me as a blonde when I started, luckily that didn’t last long.”

He chuckled, “I prefer the dark hair on you.” He straightened up as you led him to the next picture, “Your feet don’t hurt?” Noticing the pale green tall heels you had put on.

“No, these are one of my more comfortable pairs.”

“Heard some interesting stories about you up in the balcony. You’ve really made an impression on all of them.”

Your eyes squinted up at him, “Not the one about the raccoon I hope.”

He smirked down at you, “No, but now I have to hear that one, spill.”

You let out a giggle rolling your eyes before showing him the next photo seeing the small crowd headed your way from the other room, “I’ll tell you later, looks like they found us.”

Both turning to the group as they joined you with smiles being pulled into a lengthy round of conversations and group photos before finally managing to slide your fingers between Richards and sneak him out of the building as they started to come up with plans for a follow up dinner, giggling at his smirk while he tightened his grip on your hand. Passing through a crowd of the people from the audience waving at the few who snapped photos of you as you both left, he raised your hand to kiss the back of your hand before releasing it once you finally reached your car, both walking to your doors and climbing in, “So, dinner or dessert?”

“Both.” Catching his smile as you started the car, “Called a friend, got him to keep his back room in restaurant open.”

“How’d you manage that?”

“I helped him meet his Wife, he said I can get a table whenever I want.”

“Sounds good, so, raccoon story?”

He smirked at you triggering another set of giggles, “Fine..”

…

Through the dinner he kept his eyes locked on you with a smile, both enjoying the dinner and the dessert after through your turns at telling stories from you travels, paying the bill and heading back home through the small crowd of photographers waiting for you at both locations, parking and heading inside as he kept his hand fixed on your upper back until you’d gotten into the elevator where you’d leaned against his side while he curled his arm tighter around you and pressed a kiss to the top of your head, “Tired?”

You glanced up at him with a tired smile, “Sort of, though we can see if there’s something on if you wanted, unless you have to sleep for work tomorrow.”

He chuckled, “We can watch something.” Walking through the doors as they opened, to your apartment, walking inside after unlocking the door, he locked it behind you watching you with a smile as he headed to his room to take off his jacket and shoes before joining you on the couch after you’d removed your shoes and sliding off your sheer thigh highs adding them to your clothes basket. Walking over to you he sat down beside you dragging the foot rest in front of you curling his arm around your back pulling you to rest against his side pulling your blanket over your legs as you flipped through the ten channels you had settling on That Hamilton Woman, an old black and white film you both loved, his eyes falling to your legs, “Your legs sore?”

“I’m fine.” His arm slid from behind you pulling away from your side turning you sideways and pulling your legs into his lap, smirking as he started rubbing your feet and up your legs. His warm hands gently sliding across the skin on your legs as his eyes darted between your legs and eyes, “What?”

Giggling as his eyes met yours again shaking his head, “Just, how do you get your skin so soft, back in school the dancers I knew felt like they had scales on their feet.”

You giggled again, “Takes a lot of effort, but, they’re part of my livelihood, have to take care of them, and I can’t stand having rough skin.”

He smirked meeting your eyes again, “Mine isn’t too rough is it?”

“Not sure about your feet but the rest of you doesn’t seem very rough.”

“Even my hands? They’ve been kind of rough lately.”

You smiled up at him, “I like your hands, they feel fine.”

“If that changes let me know.”

“If they get that bad I’ll be chasing you with a pumice stone.” Making him let out a loud laugh.

“I will not let it get that bad. Though it would be interesting to see.”

Turning you gently back into his side after he’d finished, curling his arms around you as you finished the movie, while the credits ended he glanced down at you after you’d ignored his question of what you should watch next, smiling as he saw you asleep against his chest, grabbing the remote he shut off the Tv before tossing it away, lifting you against his chest and carrying you to bed. Settling you down under the covers and plugging in our phones before stripping and sliding in beside you after shutting off the lights, laying on his side and smiling as you snuggled against his chest curling your legs around his pulling him letting him curl around you tightly after kissing your forehead.

..

The sun rose gently lighting the room around you both, Richard turned releasing you to grab his phone seeing a message from his manager saying he’d sent a car to the apartment, he let out a sigh pressing another kiss to your forehead as he slid out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes from his room before using your shower, drying off, brushing his teeth, fixing his hair and beard, adding cologne and deodorant, then redressing, tossing his clothes in your clothes basket before making a small breakfast for himself and writing you a note leaving it under your phone. Giving you another quick kiss and making sure you were fully covered after laying his present he’d brought from England on the bed beside you, having pulled it out of the box of movies he remembered he’d hidden it inside, before heading out to the car waiting downstairs.

.

All through his table read his mind kept heading back to you, easing through his parts, taking as many notes as he could while trying to get to know a bit about his female co-star he’d have to share a love scene with, fighting his mind’s urge to walk away and head back home to you, every inch of her, each movement, word and action from her so different from you. 

Sure she was beautiful and guys would be mad not to want to be with her but one massive flaw kept stabbing into his chest as they grew closer to the day he’d have to film the love scenes, she wasn’t you, only increased by the fact that you still hadn’t kissed. 

Each inch of him burning with the urge to just pull you close to him and kiss you until you both were left in a breathless heap on your bed, wanting nothing more than to kiss each and every inch of your soft skin, claim you as his, but he had to wait, be patient, do this properly, he’d already jumped more than a few steps by moving in so soon but after learning he’d had the chance to be with you years ago he could barely hold himself back wishing to just set it all in stone.

The meeting ended with him being asked to lunch with a group of the new cast, accepting a ride from one of them, being crammed in beside his new leading lady, trying his best to keep his distance through the meal while trying to be polite and getting to know more about them all as a group of photographers showed up to snap some pictures of the new cast. 

Eventually making his way back through the subway after taking a cab as far as it would go, heading up to the elevator after passing through the group of photographers outside your building, pulling out his phone when it chimed. His social network pages lighting up with pictures of him and his new costar, his pulse racing at the few angles insinuating he’d been on a date with her, rushing back into your apartment in half a panic hoping you hadn’t seen the news.

.

His eyes landing on you with a large smile as you danced around the kitchen to the music on your laptop as you cooked lunch for yourself in a large blue sweater with small shorts under and matching long socks, quietly closing and relocking the door and slipping out of his shoes before joining you. Gently curling his fingers in yours as you spun earning a giggle from you as he twirled you around and started dancing with you, claiming your other hand as well while you waited on your food to finish cooking, “How did your first day go?”

He smiled down at you, “It went alright, got a lunch after. Did you get my gift?”

“I saw the box, wasn’t sure if you wanted me to open it when you were gone or not.”

“Thought you got nosy with boxes.” Spinning you again

You let out a giggle, “Which is why I’m cooking, so I won’t look in it.”

He let out a laugh, “And the dancing?”

“I like this song, and I had to kill time while I waited for the stir fry to cook.” His eyes darted to the pot as you pulled closer to check on it. “Mmm, looks done.” Taking it off the burner after shutting the burner off, pulling the lid off and serving a helping into a bowl, covering and leaving the pot on a cool burner, shutting off the music as Richard slipped into the bedroom grabbing your present and meeting you on the couch with a smile as held the large box. 

You let out a giggle as you settled down beside him setting your bowl and glass of juice on the table in front of the couch turning to face him and accepting the box from him.

“Before you say anything, yes, I had to get it for you.”

You squinted your eyes at him for a moment as he let out a quick chuckle shooting you a large smile as his eyes sparkled at you while your cheeks heated up as your eyes fell to the box untying the ribbon before taking off the lid, “That eye sparkling thing really isn’t helping.”

He chuckled again, “Eye sparkling thing?” Watching as your eyes widened and your lips parted as you let out an excited squeak.

Whispering, “You didn’t.”

His smile grew watching you lift the grey white and black striped fake fur blanket out of the box, “I did, you like it?”

You stood lifting the massive blanket, curling it around you before crashing into his chest as he let out a loud laugh as you hugged him tightly, “I love it, thank you.”

He curled his arms around you tightly still laughing, “I’m glad.” Smiling as you snuggled against his chest, brushing your hair out of your face, “So, this eye sparkling thing?”

You let out a muffled giggle against his chest, “I don’t believe you’ve never heard that before.”

“Not from you.” Chuckling again pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “You should eat. You’ll have to warm up for work again soon enough.”

You reluctantly pulled back after giving him a quick peck on the cheek, “Thank you again,” pulling back and lowering the blanket around your waist grabbing your food and starting to eat as he filled you in on his first day and what his costars are like while he gently rubbed your legs, his smile locked on his face after your kissing his cheek. “So, any dating rumors yet?” Shooting him a smirk and seeing his muscles tensing.

He let out a nervous chuckle as his eyes fell to your legs, “Um, sort of, from our lunch earlier.”

You let out a giggle, “What’s that look for?”

His eyes met yours, “I um..”

You nudged him gently in the stomach with one of your feet forcing a chuckle out of him, “You can talk about it, come on I’m sure an attractive guy like you can’t order coffee without being reported as madly in love with the barista.”

He chuckled again, “It was lunch.” Pulling out his phone to show you the links, “Apparently we’re madly in love already, while others say I’m cheating on you with her.”

You mocked a gasp clasping your hand to your chest making him laugh, “It’s barely been a week, and tired of me already!!”

“Not a chance. After all, she spreads mustard on her sandwiches.”

You giggled, “Oh, major, major red flag right there.” Taking a drink from your juice as he laughed again.

He helped you clean up after you’d finished eating and rejoined you in the living room as you started your warm-ups continuing his story about his day even helping you stretch your legs after you asked, to help loosen your hips. “You’re still free for Paris?” Carefully gripping your lower leg as you straightened it, dropping backwards against your other leg, gently curling your hands around his leg to hold yourself steady as your back popped.

“Yup.” Pulling back up and switching your legs as his smile grew before bending back again, “What should I pack for?”

His hands slowly adjusting lower on your leg with one gripping your hip to help you rotate it feeling the stiffness in it, “Just, whatever your comfortable in, plus a, um, nice dress, I suppose, I was wondering if you’d wanted to got to the premier with me.” Leaning forward to catch your gaze as you straightened up again, noticing his nervous expression while keeping his grip on your leg.

“It’s not a horror flick is it?”

He smirked at you, “No, one of those romantic comedy ones.”

“Sounds like fun.”

He chuckled, “Good.” His eyes dropping back to your leg in his hands quickly releasing it, “Right.” Nervously chuckling as you giggled at his expression before lowering yourself for a split slowly, “Picked any spots to visit yet?”

His eyes darting from your legs to your face as you looked up at him, “Not yet, though thee is this one set of gardens I saw the last time I was there, they have these lights that just..” Sighing as his eyes met yours again, “I’d have to show you.”

You smiled up at him, “I look forward to it.”

He sat down in front of you with a smirk, “If I can’t do the eye sparkling with you, you can’t either.”

Another giggle escaped you, “I doubt my eyes sparkle.”

He smirked leaning closer dropping his voice to a rumbling whisper, “They really do.” Making you nearly melt at the sound of it, doing your best to hold in your nervous squeak. 

His pulse racing realizing how close he’d really gotten to your face, his eyes dropping to your lips when his fingers gently slid along your jawline, leaning in closer to you and closing his eyes as your lips gently pressed against his before pulling back. 

A breathy chuckle escaped him while he brushed his nose against yours as his hand cupped your cheek before pressing a kiss to your lips then quickly breaking apart as your door shot open and three small children came running in screaming, “Auntie!!” While their Father walked in after them eyeing the new furniture with a smirk before greeting Richard, you got wrapped in a large hug by the children before they pulled back walking in small circles as the youngest looked at you with wide eyes, “Where’d all this come from?” Leaning closer to you whispering, “Did you rob a bank?!”

You giggled as your oldest niece tried to get into the splits beside you, “No, it’s Richard’s stuff, he bought them.”

Your Nephew turned to Richard with a large smile eyeing him curiously, “What happened to your hair? I thought Dwarves didn’t cut their hair!”

Richard chuckled leaning closer, “Well, can you keep a secret?”

The small boy nodded, “I’ve been sent here on a secret mission by Gandalf, so I have to blend in, but he left our clones back in Erebor to tend to things while we’re gone.”

His eyes went wider, dropping to a whisper, “I promise I won’t tell.”

Richard smiled at him, “I knew I could trust you.”

The small boy climbed on the couch behind you grabbing the remote and turning on the Tv as his baby sister joined him saying, “What’s with the sticks on the Tv?”

Your brother chuckled, “That’s how we used to get the shows sent to our Tv sets.” He looked at you, “I guess the satellite people haven’t showed up yet.”

“Nope, Possibly tomorrow.”

He smirked glancing between you two switching to thick Russian, “So I take it we interrupted something?”

Richard raised an eyebrow at you with a small smile while you replied, “Sort of.”

He chuckled joining the kids as the youngest cried out, “There’s only 9 channels.” Triggering a round of laughter from you three adults, your smile grew as the oldest copied you when you stood to stretch your arms and your toes, Richard turned to lean against the couch in front of the two children keeping his eyes on you with a smile and turning as Jo asked him, “So how’s your new movie going?”

Richard smiled up at him, “Did the first table read today, filming starts tomorrow.”

He glanced back seeing you help give tips to your niece about the toe stretches as Jo said, “Speak any other languages?”

Richard glanced back, “Mostly French, bits and pieces of Italian.”

Jo nodded with a smirk, “I’m sure Jaqi could give you a few lessons if you wanted, both of us combined we have most of them covered.”

Richard, “Possibly, I heard you’re moving to England.”

Jo nodded, “Yup, should take possibly a week with the move, hope you don’t mind us borrowing Jaqi.”

Richard held his smile in place even though he didn’t want to let you go anywhere, “Well I still have the number for the movers I used, they got it all here within days if that would help.”

Jo, “Sounds good, the place really does look good, I am glad she’ll have someone to make sure she doesn’t fall asleep in the elevator after work.”

Richard chuckled, “I will keep an eye out for that with her now.”

Jo, “So you’re out here for a year?”

Richard, “Yes, hopefully filming won’t get stretched out too much longer.”

Jo, “Then you’re heading back to England?”

Richard smiled up at him, “My next job will have me in there for a few months after that, I’m not disappearing after if that’s your concern, we’ll get it all sorted before anything concrete happens.”

Jo, “Good to hear, besides, I have a good idea she’s planning on moving back after her contract’s up next year. Wants to be near the kids, I’m sure she’ll be burning up her days off flying back to visit whenever she can.”

Richard, “I’m sure she will, I know I’ll be flying back when I can to visit my Nephew, he’s almost in school now.”

Jo smirked, “I guess we’ll be seeing the both of you then for visits.” He looked at his oldest daughter, “She’ll be missing Jaqi the most I’m guessing, wants to be just like her, she’s really jumped up to fill the spot when my ex took off.”

Richard, “That must have been rough.”

Jo let out a sigh, “It’s what happened after she took off that really hurt, all of us. She mention it yet?”

Richard, “No.”

Jo nodded, “I’ll leave it to her then, when she’s ready to.” Turning to look back at you and your niece as you led her through her posture and bar exercises along the wall. Your lesson pausing as the intercom buzzed loudly and you walked to the door, muttering, “Honestly I’d prefer a rooster crowing or an air horn to that.”

Jo chuckled, “I thought pots banging might be good.”

You giggled glancing back to him, “Or possibly bagpipes.”

Richard, “I vote bagpipes.”

Smiling at you before you turned reaching the box along the wall, hitting the button, “Who is it?”

“_ Satelite Company.”

“Top floor.” Hitting the button to buzz them in and waiting until they knocked at the door.

Their eyes scanning the large apartment landing on Richard as they reached the Tv area, smiling at the children as they started to hook up the satellite, relieved that your last setup was mostly intact, they just needed to add another dish on your small balcony and plug it all up to the Tv before doing the basic setup as the children climbed over their shoulders to pick the channel they used to do the screen tests on before eventually gaining full control of the remote after they each thanked the two men who set it up as you signed the paperwork before they left giving nods to Richard as they left. 

You grabbed a small bowl of fruit to snack on curling up beside Richard sharing the fruit with him and the children while the oldest curled up in your lap grabbing some of the fruit you’d brought, snuggling against his arm until you had to get ready for your show, leaving the fruit with the children when you stood to head to your room. 

Grabbing your jeans as you pulled out of your shorts and bouncing into the tight denim pants before choosing your shoes, turning to find Richard quietly slipping into the open doorway smiling at you while he crossed the floor, curling you into a quick hug before leaning down to kiss you only to be stopped by a soft gasp coming from the doorway. You both looked to the doorway to find your oldest niece covering her eyes earning a giggle from you as Richard laughed, pulling free from his arms you walked over pulling her up to your hip kissing her cheek, “Come to hug me before my show?”

She lowered her hands nodding her head and glancing between Richard and you then whispering in broken French, “You had kissing him?!”

You held back your giggle whispering back, “Yes.”

“But, wedding?”

Your giggle broke free and you switched to English, “You don’t have to be married to kiss someone, but it is best if you really, really care for them.”

She looked over at him as he leaned against the dresser along the wall smiling over at you both, “He is pretty. You’re keeping him?”

Turning to you again as you smiled at her kissing her on the nose making her giggle, “I’m keeping him, and yes he is very handsome.”

She giggled at you again, “Alright, you two kiss then.” Kissing your nose as you let out a giggle before setting her down watching as she scurried back into the living room, turning back to Richard seeing he’d stood and headed back to you again, meeting back with you sliding his hand around your hip as he leaned down to kiss you cupping you cheek, your lips barely touching as the little girl cried out, “They’re kissing.” Triggering another set of laughs from both of you leaving you resting your head against his bouncing chest as he curled around you before whispering, “I suppose it can wait till after you get back.”

You giggled again glancing up at him wagging your finger at him making his smile grow watching you stand on your toes while he leaned down, gently kissing you again before you pulled away again as more tiny feet were heard coming to check on you, sitting along the edge of the bed to pull on and tie your shoes. Two heads peeked in the room before your nephew ran over to you leaning down grabbing your shoe laces swatting away your hands, holding out his tongue as he fumbled your laces into a four eared rabbit knot, raising his eyebrows at his own final result before attempting it again on your other shoe as the youngest girl climbed on the large bed with the help of Richard saying, “Wow, it’s so big, you even got a new bed!!”

Richard chuckled, “Well she needed one.”

Chuckling as the little girl laid out on the large piles of blankets, “It’s so soft. I want a bed like this when I’m bigger.”

You turned back to her, “You will little Darling, just remember don’t you go growing too fast.”

“I remember, I promised.”

After your shoes were tied you stood lifting your Nephew to kiss his cheek and hugged him before filling your pockets and grabbed your bag giving Richard another hug and a kiss on the cheek before hugging and pecking your brother on the cheek before escorting your family back downstairs to tuck them in to bed leaving Richard to relax stretching out on the couch with a large smile letting out a chuckle as his mind ran back to your first kiss before mentally planning out your first trip to Paris together.


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly three hours later after a light dinner with your fellow dancers you returned spotting the light on in Richard’s room. Hearing him going over his lines, quietly closing the door and moving to your room to put your things up. Adding the dirty clothes to your basket and adding fresh changes of clothes before setting it back in your closet. 

Removing your shoes and leaving them in your closet and sitting on your bed after drawing out the booklet one of the directors at your company had given you to look over to introduce you to the new role for the next show after your vacation they had hoped you would star in. The thick booklet including several sketches of moves most of the dancers in the company found difficult to execute perfectly, all forming as your signature poses directors loved to add to your shows. Sliding out of your jeans and standing while balancing the book in your grip testing the movements written, unsure of the fluidity possible for achieving the look they wanted.

Somehow tweaking one of the stretching holds between them the strain of the movements eased leaving you in your standing split pose with your upper leg bent sideways as your free arm arched back behind your head.

.

Richard’s mind raced through possibilities, drawing him to head to his room turning on the laptop on his desk and forming a list putting together a possible vacation plan, pausing as he couldn’t decide which of the twenty things he wished to take you to first, groaning and standing after saving his list to his desktop. Rubbing his face through a long exhale before deciding to run over his scenes for the next day again, lounging in his office chair laying one of his legs over the other folding his packet of detailed note covered lines. 

Reading through silently, unsure at first of how comfortable he could get in his rehearsals, soon enough pacing as he recited the lines before confronting his counterpart fully going through the movements and notes for the scenes. His last run through moving across the floor catching a glimpse of the light on in your room across the hall, wondering when you had gotten home. Smirking as he caught your foot appearing in the doorway, rising then disappearing followed by the sound of a page turning and the soft hums and pacing broken words marking the timing for the movements. 

Each da and bum as he drew closer after laying his script on his desk revealing the moves they were paired with, standing in the doorway with his same smirk as you held your standing split before slowly lowering into a low exaggerated contraction before lowering into another split marking the note for slowly arching forward to let your arms float down above your head.

Shifting your head up to scan over the notes, flipping the page as a soft chuckle drew your attention to the door, bringing a smile to your face catching the soft shutter sound of his phone snapping a picture of you in the pose making you giggle, “I didn’t break your concentration did I?  I know you’re filming tomorrow.”

He chuckled moving closer to sit on the bed beside you, “I’ve already got it, just running through the notes for the movements.” His eyes dropping to your booklet making you chuckle and hand it to him. “Something new?”

You nodded raising up, drawing your legs in and rising up to sit beside him on the bed smiling as he pulled your legs over his while he skimmed through the book, “One of my Directors offered me the main part. Needs someone who can hit the exaggerated poses. Won’t start for a month so Paris is still good.”

He smiled at you handing you back the booklet, “I can’t wait to see it. I’ve actually been trying to decide where to take you, there’s so much I want to add in, but I’ll get it all planned by then.”

You smiled at him collecting the booklet from him, “Just don’t forget about sleeping, I tend to do that.”

He chuckled leaning closer, “I wouldn’t forget that, especially a chance to hold you all night.” His arm gently pulling you closer to him through his gentle kiss that soon turned into three before he pulled back, “Hungry?”

You drew in a quick breath turning to glance at the clock on the bedside table then back to him, “I should eat something, then sleep, I have to be at the station early.”

“Station?”

“For the weather segment.”

He chuckled remembering the clip of your clumsiness in your segments before standing offering you his hand, “Let’s get you something to eat.”

Shooting him a playful glare, “You saw the clips from the news about me knocking the table over didn’t you?” He nodded and you groaned, “Three years and two accidents, and that’s all they focus on.”

He chuckled again gently turning your head to steal another kiss, “I thought they were adorable. You have so much control on stage, seeing you in moments like that and you chasing Lancelot in the rain just adds to how incredible you are.”

Shooting him another playful glare making his smile grow as you moved closer facing him, rising on your toes sliding your arms around his neck as his arms curled around your back, “Really now?”

Lowering to close the distance he whispered, “Really.” Before kissing you again, drawing you closer to his chest, holding you against him until your lips left his to claim a shaky breath that shifted into a giggle as he lowered to lift you, carrying you to sit on the counter stealing another kiss before making you a meal insisting you stayed on the counter. “You should relax, you’ve been on your feet for hours.”

You rolled your eyes leaning forward resting your arms on your legs, “Fine.”

After preparing a meal he led you over to the table, eating with you before helping you clean up after then following you to bed after shutting off the light in his room, stripping and curling around you through the kiss you stole. The alarm on your phone cut through your dream, forcing your eyes open and turning to reach for your phone feeling Richard’s arms curl tighter around you through a grumble at his pillow shifting. 

Shutting off the alarm with a sigh before laying flat with a grumble of your own, reaching down to loosen Richard’s grip and slip free, going to take a quick shower and dry off before getting dressed. Pulling on your strapless peach colored dress and matching heels, adding a simple layer of makeup around your eyes, and some lip stain before heading back to bed lowering to quickly catching Richard’s sleepy smile, “You look incredible.” Curling his arms around you lifting up to kiss you before laying back again, “Have a good show.”

“I’ll try, have a great day yourself.” Leaning down to steal another kiss from him making his arms snake up around you to pull you into another hug. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight.” He sighed as he loosened his grip, catching another few stolen glances at you while you grabbed the last of your things and gave him a quick wave before turning to leave. Lowering his hand again after his brief finger wave he settled back into the bed with another sigh quickly going back to sleep feeling his smile slowly relaxing as he drifted off.

.

After a quick drive you found yourself back at the station, taking the same path to the small desk in the corner of the floor the rest of the news team had their offices on, with your limited time on the show you shared the desk with your weekly counterpart. Something that you didn’t mind, reaching for the files they’ve left for you to go through the various reports and notes from the weekly weather man before heading back to your area for filming. Easing through your segment holding your smile even as the news casters threw in a joke about it being perfect weather for getting lost in the Shire. 

After your shoot you headed back to your desk to collect your thing, joking around with the rest of the crew and the news team before you all headed home. Unlocking the door shutting the door behind you with a sigh leaning against it before heading to your room setting your things down. Turning you went into the bathroom to wash your face and change into one of your sweaters. Walking back to bed feeling a slight sinking in your chest at the absence of your giant snuggle buddy. Kneeling on the bed and stretching out under the covers, resting your head on your pillow feeling a piece of paper there, lifting your head as you grabbed it and your phone to give you enough light to read it. 

A smile grew on your face reading the sweet note from Richard, “Off to work, caught your show, even through their jokes you are easily my favorite weather reporter ever. Get as much rest as you need, I’ll see you when I get back. Your giant Snuggle Buddy.” Giggling you set the note and your phone on the table beside you curling around your pillow with a large smile settling into the still warm sheets and slipping into a fast sleep.

.

Nearly an hour after you’d left Richard’s alarm went off triggering his turn and rise from bed, making sure to make the bed again in hopes of locking some of the heat from his body in the bed before showering and getting ready for his filming, making a breakfast for himself and settling down on the couch flipping to your news channel. Doing his best not to laugh at the fluff pieces and poor jokes they were scripted before his smile grew watching the cameras switch over to you, eating his meal trying to remember when he had ever given anything any of the weather reporters he had seen before any attention. 

Pleasantly surprised that it was more than just reading off he numbers for you, actually delving into the information behind it tapping into your meteorology education from college. His phone rang through his smirk at the final Hobbit joke they threw in after your segment, reading the message from his manager the car they had ordered was downstairs. Turning off the tv and grabbing his script before making sure he had everything else then locking up and going down to the car after leaving you a note.

Walking through the small crowd of cameras to climb in the car for a quiet ride back to work only to climb out again to another set of cameras. Passing through them to head inside the studio, following the attendant sent to lead him to his shared dressing room with the main male cast. Eyeing the long row of mirrored counters claiming his empty chair spotting the sketches for his character with a flash of a smirk spotting the clean shaven appearance. Turning his head to face the woman entering with a timid expression holding a set of clippers drawing a smile to his face as he chuckled, offering her his hand for introductions before reassuring her he had no problem with her cutting his beard, all while imagining the comments you might have when he got home.

Sliding his hands over his cheeks taking in the familiar yet foreign feeling of being left with his bare cheeks again, stealing one last chuckling glance at his reflection before heading off to set after changing.

Standing out of line for the shot he accepted the notes and changes from the director skimming over the page again as he fit the changes together with what was remaining unchanged from the script. Moving into place at his cue easing through his part, sliding the mental wall between his character and himself back up as the once simple dialog scene was morphed into one containing a heated kiss between himself and his leading lady. His body moving through the motions as the words slid from him seamlessly bringing the written words into life before the smiling director and crew. 

Richard along with the rest of the cast keeping the momentum up drawing each of the minor and major changes into their performances before finally breaking for the day to share another shared meal where he would claim his ride back home. His excitement rising the nearer he got to the apartment, aimlessly sliding his fingers along the new key to your front door, the small piece of metal now claiming the spot as the most important possession on his person. Everything else replaceable but this, even though for cents on the dollar he could have another copy made its meaning carried a weight the small nearly weightless bit of steel masked in its simple appearance. 

His Home, time with you, A woman like no one he’d ever met before, an endless list of things that brought an endless joy from him anytime he felt it poke him through his pocket or against his skin. You hadn’t been together long but he knew it, he could feel it in every part of his heart and soul, you would be together, your belonged together for the rest of your lives, his future merged with yours the moment he jumped out of that cab in the pouring rain.

That one terrible day seemed to kick open another beamingly beautiful one behind it releasing the joyful fulfilling relationship he’d dreamt of, someone he knew he’d find one day, he’d just need patience, nearly 40 years later he’d found you, finally both looking in each others direction able to meet. Rambling through the countless things he wished he could tell you, tapping into his patience to wait for a better time to inform you of everything he felt for you already.

_ Paris _ , the trip shining in the near future ahead chance to show you he would lead you on incredible adventures of your own, together. Thanking the driver he climbed out unaware of the large grin on his face as he climbed the front steps and entered, climbing the flights of stairs after unwilling to remain still long enough for the minute long elevator ride. Crossing to your door with your key already out, unlocking it, wrapping his hand around the knob hearing the growing sounds of giggling from inside. 

.

Opening the door and walking in, locking the outside world away from you removing his shoes leaving them by the door watching as you were helping your nieces and nephew making play-doh creations. Their contorted shapes and strange colors drawing giggle from you between their terribly broken attempts at repeating jokes and funny stories as their hands worked the colored dough.

Your youngest niece catching sight of Richard as he crossed the room, giving him a large smile and rushing over, drawing him to his knees to accept it only to chuckle as she pulled back after the aggressive hug and slid her hands over his cheeks as he smiled at her, “Your beard’s gone!!”

He chuckled as the other two ran over to hug him quickly before joining her in their stroking of his cheeks, “Director asked me to shave for the role.”

Your Nephew gave Richard another lingering sympathetic hug, tapping his hand on the base of his neck mumbling sweetly, “It’s alright, it’ll grow back.”

Drawing another large smile from Richard as he did his best not to laugh as his eyes locked with yours spotting your large smile shooting him a wink before turning to your nieces who returned to their creations. When he was finally released he crossed the room swinging his leg over the cushioned stool you were seated on to sit behind you while you nephew sat at the table happily working on his moose again. His arms curled around your middle as you turned your head to glance at him stroking his cheek yourself with a giggle as he smiled at you before stealing a quick kiss and coyly asking, “You got my note?”

You nodded turning back to glance at your niece as she made kissing noises at you both before bursting into giggles and heading back to her project as you answered, “Yes I did. I’m glad you liked it.”

He snuggled closer around you kissing your cheek softly, “We have them for the day?”

“Only another hour or so, Jo had a meeting.”

He leaned more over your shoulder eying your creation, “What are you making?”

You giggled lifting it higher, “It’s supposed to be a chest but we didn’t have any brown.”

He chuckled eyeing the orange lopsided block closer, “I can see that.”

You giggled again nudging his chest with your shoulder, “You lie, it looks nothing like a chest.”

He chuckled laying his forehead against your shoulder before eyeing it again, “Just needs some work.”

His eyes rose to your oldest niece who smiled up at him, “Would you help me with my camel?”

His eyes dropped to the green creation before her with a growing smile, kissing your cheek again before releasing you and standing. Claiming the spot at her side and helping her as best as he could stealing each chance he could to smile at you when he could. Balancing his attention between the children around him and you until the door opened again with a shuffling sound behind it, opening to reveal your brother with armfuls of groceries. “Hey Sis, got you some of your normal stuff.” He thanked you as you hurried over and claimed two of the bags from him taking them into your kitchen. “Least I could do for the last minute request.”

You giggled hugging him and helping him put it all away before he caught a glance at Richard before whispering, “He shaved?”

You giggled catching Richard’s latest smile at you, “Director asked him to.”

Jo smirked at you giving you another hug, “I’m glad you’re happy.” Kissing the top of your head before leading you back to join the children to help them clean up before he led them downstairs to the meatloaf he’d put in the oven before he came upstairs.

.

Their giggles faded behind the door and you found yourself curled into a large hug, giggling you slid your arms around his neck accepting the kiss he pulled you into, clutching you tightly, carrying you over to the couch sitting down with you in his lap. Resting his forehead against yours as the kiss broke, another chuckle escaped him while your hands slid across his cheeks, “You don’t like it.”

Pulling your face back you smirked at him triggering a smirk from him in return, “I like it. The beard wasn’t why started caring about you.” His smirk growing as your eyes slid over his face, his own hand rising to gently stroke your cheek again as he closed the distance to kiss you again.

His lips leaving yours to whisper, “I owe Lancelot a lot of cabbage.” Your giggle made him chuckle before kissing you again, “We wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t ran after one.”

You giggled again, “Somewhere someone is taking preventive measures against that giant fur covered thief.” His smile growing again as he laughed.

“Why did he start going after cabbages?”

“Not a clue.”

He chuckled again pulling back to lay you out on his chest grabbing the remote to turn on the tv, allowing you to pick something to watch, forcing himself to stop from pushing further wishing to go slowly with you. Jumping in so fast already he knew he had to tread carefully through the start of your relationship. Smiling as you curled on his chest as he pulled the blanket he gifted you to coat you both holding you closer. Staying on the couch on his chest until a timer went off in the kitchen drawing his attention towards the sound, “What’s that?” Loosening his grip to let you up.

“Dinner.” Watching you walk across the floor, admiring your figure as the large sweater hung off of you showing flashes of your shorts above your knee high socks, admiring the bare skin on your thighs before pulling the blanket off of him and joining you, pulling out the dishes and helping you to serve out the lasagna and sides you made for the both of you before taking it back to the coffee table by the tv.

Staying at your side before curling around you again after you cleaned up, his lips pressed to your forehead before asking, “Do you need to rehearse some more?”

You shook your head, “No, but if you have to you can. I need to take a nap though before work.”

He reached for the remote switching off the tv kissing your cheek, “Let’s get some sleep then.”

Smiling at you again as he led you to bed, stripping while you crawled in before lowering himself to curl around you. Your alarm woke you again to start warming up, Richard stood following after you, walking to the living room as you did, helping you with your stretches and stealing a few more moments together before you had to leave. 

As the door locked behind you he sighed turning to his room to run through his next set of scenes, relaxing into his new setting taking full advantage of the large empty apartment to work through the scenes. Moving freely through the space until he felt it sink in enough before pausing to take a better look at your few photos surrounded by his on your once bare shelves. Easing through the apartment realizing just how much room he had filled, leaving only the library, kitchen, your room and closet, feeling a sting at the knowledge that your last roommate had stolen nearly everything from you.

Groaning and rolling his head back trying to relax before glancing at the time, moving to the kitchen to make you a dinner, putting in the few tricks he knew for a great steak dinner adding in all the sides then setting it all on the table before grabbing the bottle of wine he’d picked on your last shopping trip together. The front door opened just as he uncorked it, offering you a large smile as you entered, “I made dinner.”

Your smile grew as you let out a giggle, “Let me put my bag up.”

His eyes followed you as he selected two of your wine glasses and poured you both half a glass, smiling at you again when you joined him again. His smile grew as you accepted the glass he offered before sliding out your chair for you, kissing your cheek before claiming the chair beside you. “How was your show?”

“It was good, tomorrow night’s the final show though.” Taking a sip as you finished.

His eyes seemed to light up taking a sip of his own, “When do your rehearsals start?”

“Next week, mostly through the day. How’s your filming going?”

His eyes sparkling at you again through another smirk, “Good, got some fight scenes in the morning.”

“Ooh, sounds like fun.”

He chuckled, “Can be, mostly tiring though.”

You both started eating and you could barely keep from turning bright red at his lingering gaze on you, “You’re doing it again.”

His eyebrows rose, “Doing what?” Unable to keep his smirk from growing.

“That eye sparkling thing.”

He chuckled through a playful glare, “You’re the one that started it.”

Rolling your eyes filling your fork again, “My eyes do not sparkle.” Keeping your eyes locked as you drew your fork into your mouth eating the piece of steak as Richard’s smirk grew again. “The steak is delicious by the way.”

“I’m glad you like it. And they do sparkle. I was wondering, after the show ends if you wanted to go on a date, properly?”

Lowering your fork your hand rose to curl around your wine glass to take a sip, “Do you really think you need to ask every time you want to take me on a date? Paris I get, but dinner..” Tilting your head and your glass slightly before taking a sip again as he chuckled glancing at his plate.

Drawing in a quick breath he locked eyes with you, “So that’s a yes to dinner?”

You giggled sitting your glass back down, “It’s a yes.” His smile growing again as his loving gaze deepened wile your eyes sparkled at him again through your next giggle.

“Good, I’ve got a great idea for our first date.” Taking another bite of his steak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I have an apt today but it leads up to the next part.  
> Couple doubts from OC but it gets fluffy in the mix.

Through your final curtain call your mind raced back to your noon time parting with Richard. Curled once in bed as his phone alarm was once again set to snooze at his insistence of ‘five more minutes’ surely lasting nearly a half an hour with him barely able to dress and steal another peck holding his shoes to add and tie in the elevator accepting your toasted waffles between his lips on his way out with a wink. Once he was gone you made a trip back into the kitchen for your own meal before lounging about until your inevitable lonely dinner and trip to work after warming up. Stripping from the costume for your last performance you could swear the feeling of his hair was trapped in the skin coating your fingers you had tangled in his locks in your heated morning. Surely you were just imagining it, but it still stirred a smile onto your face just the same.  
One incredible chance meeting and you now had something you hoped to last for years to come. You had discussed your plans to move to England but with his rising popularity he could be sent off anywhere, finding himself in yet another chance meeting with a possibly just as attractive and entertaining, if not more, woman more than willing to fall for the amazing man. But forcing your doubts back once again you made your way to your car again after changing, making the short drive back to start dinner and wait for Richard after his long tiring day.  
Through the door you heard a pained groan followed by a soft clink, with furrowed brows you made your way to the door and smiled at the forced exhausted smile from Richard after his gaze rose from the key ring he’d dropped. With a soft giggle you claimed his keys and led him into the bedroom after planting a firm peck on his cheek, “Let’s get you to the bed.”  
“But I-.”  
His words dies at your starting to strip him of his layers until he was stretched out on his stomach while the bath slowly filled allowing you to firmly work out the knots in his tight back and legs. All slowly releasing until you were able to get the tall bundle of jelly, nearly completely in love with you at the ease in his body you’d released, into the tub where you claimed a full kiss from him and returned to the kitchen. With a sigh he leaned back slightly upset he’s in such pain he can’t be with you until you come back with a bowl of steamed buttered and salted veggies and two glasses of wine bringing his smile back, “Thought I might sit with you while the Brisket is finishing.”  
His hand curled around the wine glass you offered him through the soft clink of the bowl on the edge of the tub while you sat on the mat beside it through the deepening of his enamored gaze. “Thank you. How was your show?”  
Lowering your glass you watched him claim the fork in the bowl to eat one of the slices of carrots inside, “It went well, three curtain calls. Spotted a camera or two, finally managed to sneak in, so it might be on the internet already about some seedy affair with my Romeo.” Gaining a chuckle from him at your smirk as he fed you a piece of broccoli.  
“Ah, well there was a peck on the cheek in one of my scenes, so I’ll possibly be labeled with an affair of my own.” Claiming a sip of his wine.  
“We truly are hopeless.” Giggling again.  
His eyes scanned over your face catching your gaze at your curled legs, “Your feet hurt?” his arms extended at his sides, “Tons of room.”  
“I didn’t want to impose.”  
He chuckled lowly patting the edge of the tub before you rose and swung your legs over to sink into the bath salt and bubble filled bath, trying to keep your legs close to the edge to respect his privacy. As he set his wine glass down and stole another piece of squash he sunk his hands under the water claiming one of your feet stirring your smile, “If you are in pain it is far from an imposition. You helped me, I help you.” Gently working his hands around your sore feet in a firm massage, sharing the soaking tub with you easing his hands over your legs until he rinsed off and climbed out as you went to pull the brisket out of the oven.  
Loving glances and stolen kisses lasted through the meal until you moved to the couch for a movie Richard heard was on from one of his costars leading to another round of snuggling. Firm tugs on his arms led him back to bed after to nearly collapse onto you before curling around you tightly as you giggled and made sure to cover his back. Thankfully the following day was one you shared off allowing you to stay in bed for as long as he wished.  
.  
Blinking awake Richard raised his head glancing around the room but staying flat when he noticed the heating pad on his back earning a pleased grumble from him as he laid flat again. Staying like that until you came back to bed with two trays of a hearty breakfast for you both before your cleaning up and his hot shower. With the dishwasher fully loaded you approached the bedroom to gather your clothes and slip in past Richard who held his smirk catching your dropping gaze over him dripping in his towel while his eyes did the same over you in your tank top and panties.  
Fully dried and dressed in a t shirt and shorts you walked through the apartment to start the dishwasher then walked to snuggle against Richard’s side on the couch while he lounged and read through his script for the upcoming sets of scenes in a few days. Through the day you caught his smile growing at his plan forming for the date he had planned for the following day.  
.  
For the second time you woke alone. Turning over only as the hushed recitations had ended and a tray was set on your bedside table with a peck on your cheek being his usual waking tool for you. Though your breakfast was nearly abandoned at your turn over to curl your arms around his neck holding him in a more passionate response to his gentle peck. His enamored gaze lingered through your dressing and meeting in the living room, both in jeans at his suggestion while you chose a simple blouse and heels leaving your hair pooling over you as it normally did after adding minimal make up.   
In a slow once over he smiled at your admiring his tucked in button down shirt on his path to claim a kiss from you before leading you out to the garage. Passing him your keys you sat back scanning around at what you passed trying to guess at why you were headed fro the docks only to giggle at the murder mystery massive yacht where each set of couples would first have to work their way out of the rooms they were locked in then meet up with the other couples after discovering their roles they would have to play.  
Once outside you giggled again as he walked around and claimed your hand as you noticed the large group of famous faces joining you with beaming smiles of their own as he purred against your ear, “I thought I might try for something original.”  
Meeting his eye your smile grew after he’d claimed a kiss from you, “Definitely original.”  
His smile grew as he caught the reflection of light passing through your already seemingly glowing eyes. “Don’t worry, there’s a meal involved.”  
As you turned his arm circled your back and he led you to greet his former costars as you imagined to yourself you would probably be the least successful one to portray your character out of all these seasoned actors. Biting back your nerves and the urge to excitedly squeak at greeting each of them you held your smile and reminded yourself to talk and breathe, especially breathe, to get yourself through this one of a kind date.


End file.
